HUNKAI STORIES
by Kim In Soo
Summary: Perjalanan kisah cinta Sehun dan Kai. ",,,Ampun omma. Jonginie Khilaf(?)" Kai. "Aku menemukamu bidadariku." ",,,,,Dia miliku bukan milikmu!" X. pair: HUNKAI, CHANCHEN(?), SuDo yang lain nyusul. Suport cast: member EXO dll.
1. Prolog

" HUNKAI Stories"

author : pasti aku dong

rated : gk tau

genre : sama, gk tau juga

summary : klo ada summarynya entar gk surprice dong.

pair : HUNKAI tenang ini gk tipu kok.

Kai pov

Hai namaku Jong In temen temenku biasa panggil aku Kai. Aku sekolah di THUNDER high school kelas 11 B. Dan yang paling penting tentang informasiku itu aku NAMJA ingat N.A.M.J.A. Kenapa itu sangaaaaaaat penting? Itu semua berawal dari pensi ulang tahun sekolah yang mengadakan Queen Man. Yah, karena sekolahku khusus namja jadi mengadakan kontes kyak gitu. Masing-masing kelas wajib mengirimkan satu perwakilan untuk mengikuti kontes tersebut, dan di kelasku sialnya akulah yang terpilih. Padahal menurutku aku itu tampan, macho, and keren (-_-) , tpi mereka bilang aku itu cantik, imut, lucu dan sejenisnya. Kalo menurut kalian gimana? ( setuju dong sama tmen2 omma) HUH! Kalian sama saja seperti mereka.

Saat pentas ak disuruh menggunakan gaun pengantin yang panjangnya menutupi sampai lutut + bagian bahu yang agak terbuka. Aku akui gaun itu terlihat cantik dan memberi kesan manis karena memiliki rendra berwarna pink putih. Memakai wig palsu berwarna hitam dengan panjang sepinggang dan jangan lupakan sepatu laknat yang tingginya sampai 15 cm dan membuat kakiku lecet dan susah berjalan. Tapi berkat itu semua aku bisa menjadi juara 1, sejak saat itu mereka meragukanku aku itu namja apa yeoja. Dan jangan lupakan panggilan laknat yang mereka untuku seperti princess, cheonsa, baby dsb. Huft! kau tau? bahkan ada yang mengintipku di toilet!

Oh ya, pasangan sesama jenis jaman sekarang sudah bukan hal tabu lagi bahkan omma-appaku juga seorang namja.

Sejak aku mengikuti kontes itu semakin banyak namja yang memintaku bwat jadi pacar (kebanyakan memintaku buat jadi uke mereka #semuanya_kalee ) mereka tpi semua itu kutolak karena aku hanya ingin berpacaran dengan orang yang aku cintai dan dia ada di bawah pohon itu sedang tidur dengan wajah yang damai.

Berbeda dengan yang lainya,

saat mereka semua memujaku tapi dia hanya cuek dan berekspresi sangat dingin bahkan julukannya 'ice prince'. Prince? ya, wajahnya memang bagai pengeran bahkan mungkin lebih tampan dari pangeran. Kulit putih, paras yang tampan, manik mata yang tajam, hidung mancung dan bibir yang tipis itu benar2 sempurna. Dia seperti malaikat tanpa sayap.

Dia sering menghabiskan waktu sendiri, kenapa aku bilang seperti itu? Karena dia memang jarang terlihat bersama orang lain.

Aku selalu mengamatinya dari kejauhan, aku tidak pernah menemuinya secara langsung. Bahkan berpapasan saja tidak pernah karena aku memang menghindarinya. Aku takut akan terkena serangan jantung bila dekat dengannya. Melihat dari jauh saja sudah membuat hatiku dag dig dug nggak karuan apalagi kalau dekat. Lagi pula aku terlalu malu untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku takut tidak pantas meskipun banyak yang memujiku. Saat melihatnya nyaliku langsung menciut.

Tapi anggapan itu berubah setelah tidak sengaja aku menabraknya. Kau tau, aku tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seseorang sdan dia orang pertama yang melakukannya. Padahal aku sudah meminta maaf padanya tapi dia bahkan tidak menghiraukannya dan mengatakan 'Kalau jalan pakai mata! minggir!' dengan nada ketus dan super menyebalkan. Ugh, mungkin rasa cintaku lenyap saat iru juga. Mungkin,,,

Sejak saat itu kami menjadi musuh. Setiap ak bertemu dengannya kami selalu bertengkar. Perkenalanku sangat panjang bukan? Kalau begitu sekian dariku.

Kai pov end

Sehun pov

Aku sehun, aku duduk di kelas 11 A di THUNDER high school.

Banyak yang mengatakan aku itu tampan dan pintar, dan aku memang setuju dengan pendapat mereka. Julukanku memang ' ice prince' tapi entah kenapa setelah melihat yeo oh salah maksudku namja cantik berkulit tan memiliki mata yang indah dan jangan lupakan bibir sexynya yang sangat menggoda untuk kucicipi, aku jadi sering tersenyum hanya dengan membayangkan wajahnya. Dia seperti bidadari yang turun dari langit. aku tidak memiliki teman. Aku muak dengan mereka yang hanya memandangku karena status orang tuaku sebagai pemilik sekolah ini dan pemilik perusahaan yang sukses di korea. Tapi namja itu berbeda, dia selalu menghindariku tapi selalu mengawasiku dari jauh. Mungkin dia berfikir aku tidak tau kalau dia mengawasiku.

Tapi sekarang dia tidak lagi melakukan kebiasaan itu lagi. Padahal tadinya aku berpikir dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Semua berawal karena sikapku kepadanya saat pertama kali kami berbicara. Well, sebenarnya aku membentaknya karena dia tidak sengaja menabraku. Kalian tau? Itu hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi perasaan gugupku. Sebenarnya aku membentaknya karena aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Tapi berkat itu semua kami bisa lebih dekat, meskipun dengan cara yang aneh yaitu bertengkar. Kami sering melontarkan kalimat ejekan saat bertemu tapi entah

bagaimana aku bahagia karenanya. Sejak saat itu pula aku mulai banyak berbicara dan memiliki teman yang benar-benar tulus. Itu semua membuat hari-hariku lebih berwarna dan aku merasa lebih hidup.

Kalian bertanya kenapa aku tidak mendekatinya secara terang terangan ? Simpel jawabanya, itu karena aku malu untuk mengakui perasaanku dan bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

Padahal aku memiliki hidup yang hampir sempurna, tapi aku selalu merasa tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengannya. Apa? Bersanding? Tidak kalian tidak salah membaca. Aku memang berniat menjadikannya nyonya OH. Khayalanku bahkan sudah sampai sana tapi pada kenyataanya?

Aku pikir cukup untuk perkenalanku.

Sehun pov end

TBC

hai aku balik dengan ff baru, dan ini ff bercapter pertamaku. Kritik dan saran sangat di nantikan.

RnR please.


	2. Chapter 1

Author : Masih saya

Rated : T

genre : romance,

pair : HUNKAI beneran gak boong

Warning: typos, yaoi, menyebabkan mual dan sakit kepala akibat otak author yang cuma bisa menghasilkan ff kaya gini.

Aku terharu ada yang mau baca FFku. hiks hiks

gomawo buat semuanya yang udah ripiu, fav, sama follow. Ripiunya sebagian aku balas lewat PM dan ini buat yang ripiu next dsb, ini lanjutannya moga gak terlalu mengecewakan.

Cerita ini mengalami perombakan sebelum di post, jadi saya minta maaf kalo ada bagian yang kurang nyambung dsb.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

Story begin

Kisah ini dimulai dengan sesuatu yang absurd pada pagi hari yang cerah.

BRAK PLAK GLUPRAK GDEBUG MEONG(?)

Sebenarnya suara apa itu?

Mau tau?

Beneran?

Suer?

Cius?

Gak nyesel?

Yakmpp #dibekap_readers

OK OK, sbenarnya itu suara

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

Bukan apa-apa sih, cuma pengen nulis kaya gitu aja #plakk #dihajar readers

Ok skarang serius #dari_tadi_siapa_yang_gkserius? -_-

Itu adalah suara pagi hari Kim Jong In. Maksudnya ? Biar aku jelasin

BRAK

Itu adalah suara Kyungsoo (omma Kai) yang membuka pintu kamar putri eh putra kesayangannya.

PLAK

Itu suara Kyungsoo yang menabok butt sexy putranya yang menyebabkan rintihan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

GLUPRAK GEDEBUG

Ini suara Kai yang jatuh tersandung karpet kamarnya sendiri karena jalan gak pake mata alias merem.

Udah tau kan?

Pertanyaanya, kenapa Kai tidak marah dengan cara yang ommanya lakukan untuk membangunkannya?

Well,,, sebenarnya Kai sudah terbiasa dengan cara membangunkan ommanya. Dia memang sangat susah dibangunkan dengan suara. Bagi Kai suara seseorang saat membangunkannya seperti nyanyian nina bobo, membuatnya semakin terlelap dan tenggelam dalam mimpinya. Bahkan ommanya sampai esek(tau esek gak? itu lho yang suaranya ilang. Aku gak tau bahasa indonesianya -_-) karena membangunkan Kai dengan suara 'indah'nya tapi hasilnya 'NIHIL'. Akhirnya di pakailah cara tersebut.

Setelah Kai bangkit dari keterpurukannya(maksudnya jatuh tadi) dia langsung melesat(?) ke kamar mandi dengan mata yang masih setengah membuka dan menyebabkan dia sesekali menabrak meja, kursi, tembok.

Oh aku belum menjelaskan suara MEONG tadi. Kalian tau kan itu suara apa. Yap itu kucing, kan gak mungkin anjing -_-.

Memangnya kenapa kucingnya? Terinjak kaki Kai? Tidak, kalian salah. Itu suara kucing yang sedang,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

menggoda kucing betina -_-. #gak_penting_baget.

Skip~

Setelah rapi Kai turun dan sarapan dengan omma appanya.

"Pagi omma, pagi appa," salam Kai sambil mencium pipi orang tuanya secara bergantian. (KYAAAA! aku juga mau)

"Pagi Jonginie"

"Pagi baby"

balas kedua orang tuanya sambil mencium pipi Kai

"Omma,appa jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku kan sudah besar." ucap Kai sambil menghentakan kaki, menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan secara otomatis itu membuat kadar keimutannya bertambah. Benar kan?

"Ya~ anak appa memang sudah besar" balas Suho (appa Kai) dengan nada malas dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Appa~" protes Kai dengan manja.

"Ya kau benar suamiku, dia memang sudah besar." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada malas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan sama persis seperti yang di lakukan Suho.

"Omma~" rajuk Kai manja.

"Sudah, cepat sarapan agar anak omma yang cantik ini tidak terlambat." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Omma~ aku itu tampan bukan cantik." protes Kai.

"Iya-iya. Sekarang cepat makan, omma tidak ingin putri omma terlambat."

"Ommaaaa~"rajuk Kai.

"Iya-iya. sekarang cepat makan!" balas omma Kai dengan nada agak meninggi.

" huft~ baik omma" kai sudah lelah dengan orang tuanya yang selalu menganggapnya masih kecil dan perempuan(?). Mungkin sikap omma Kai seperti itu karena dulu mengira bahwa buah hati mereka perempuan tapi saat lahir ternyata laki-laki. Meskipun begitu, orang tua Kai tidak merasa kecewa karena namja ataupun yeoja mereka tetap menyayanginya. Prediksi dokter yang salah pada jenis kelamin Kai menyebabkan dia di beri pakaian wanita oleh ommanya karena semua sudah di siapkan sebelum kelahiran Kai. Bahkan Kai harus memakai pakaian perempuan sampai dia memasuki taman kanak-kanak. Semua itu benar-bear mendukung seseorang untuk salah menafsirkan jenis kelamin Kai. Banyak yang mengira Kai itu perempuan. Tapi kalau di pikir~ benar juga sih. Sikapnya tidak sedikitpun yang mencerminkan sikap dewasa dan tampangnya memang lebih mirip dengan perempuan.

Setelah selesai sarapan Kai pamit kepada omma dan appanya untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Omma appa, Jonginie berangkat sekolah dulu ya,"

pamit Kai sambil mencium kedua tangan dan pipi orang tuanya. (padahal dirinya sendiri melarang orang tuanya untuk memanggilnya 'Jonginie', tapi dia malah menyebut dirinya sendiri seperti itu. Dasar plin plan.)

"Hati-hati Jonginie~" ucap kedua orang tuanya. Setelah itu Kai berangkat dengan menggunakan sepeda kesayangannya.

KAI POV

~Di Perjalanan Menuju Sekolah~

Pagi ini berjalan seperti biasa seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Seperti ada yang kurang tapi, apa? Apa mungkin karena aku belum bertemu namja albino itu?

Hah?! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Tidak mungkin kan aku merindukan namja albino menyebalkan seperti dia?. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong tentang namja albino itu, aku jadi ingat saat pertemuan pertama kami.

FLASHBACK

Sial! Terkutuklah chanel TV yang menayangkan Harry Potter pada pukul 11 malam. Ugh~ gara-gara memaksa untuk nonton itu aku jadi ketiduran pas pelajaran. Tidur di jam Zhang songsaenim itu tidak terlalu masalah, tapi ini Choi songsaenim. Guru paling evil se-antero Thunder SHS. Kalian tahu? Songsaenim memintaku untuk meringkas semua materi Matematik dari kelas VII JHS sampai XI SHS dan harus di kumpulkan minggu depan. Apa Songsaenim pikir tidak ada tugas selain Matematik. Tapi jika hanya tugas itu yang Songsaenim berikan aku tidak akan sekesal ini. Selain tugas itu, songsaenim juga menyuruhku mengambil buku cetak untuk 40 siswa di perpustakaan yang terletak di lantai 4 sedangkan kelasku berada di lantai 1. Songsaenim benar-benar kejam.

KAI POV END

AUTHOR POV

Saking fokusnya Kai pada pikirannya, dia tidak melihat seorang yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Lalu~

BRUK

"Aw!" jerit Kai yang jatuh tertimpa buku-buku yang lumayan tebal dengan jumlah yang tidak bisa di sebut sedikit. Sedangkan orang yang di tabrak hanya berdiri di depan Kai tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata! minggir!" ucap orang yang di tabrak Kai. Kai mendongak dan-

Deg~

Itu prince sekolah. Pujaan hatinya. Tapi tidak lama setelah-

"Dasar namja lemah. Membawa buku saja tidak kuat. Lebih cocok jadi yeoja apalagi dengan gelar QUEEN MANmu." ucapan sang pangeran sekolah membuat Kai tersinggung dan rasa cintanya menghilang dalam sekejap, Mmmm mungkin?

"Hey! Aku bukan namja lemah dan tentang gelarku itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan genderku!" teriak Kai.

"Yah~ bukan namja lemah tapi hanya menabraku saja jatuh dan berteriak seperti yeoja. Dasar yeoja kegelapan." balasnya.

"Ggrrr,, DASAR MONSTER ALBINO!" teriak Kai yang di abaikan oleh yang bersangkutan dan lebih memilih meneruskan langkahnya tanpa membantu Kai.

"Aku menyesal pernah mencintaimu." ucap Kai sambil memunguti bukunya yang jatuh. Tanpa Kai ketahui, sang pangeran berbalik dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu."

FLASHBACK END

KAI POV

Meski saat itu aku mengatakan menyesal telah mencintainya pada kenyataannya perasaanku tidak berubah. Aku berusaha menghilangkannya, tapi tetap tidak bisa.

Ish~ apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk mengusir pikiran tentang si namja albino. Tiba-tiba-

KAI POV END

GLUPRAK BRAK GDEBUG

" Aduh~ sial. Gara-gara namja albino itu." ucap Kai. Sebenarnya kenapa dia? Yah~ kalian tau kan, bersepeda sambil melamun itu berbahaya. Jadilah Kai menabrak pohon karena larut dalam pikirannya.

"Jika aku bertemu dengannya aku akan memukul kepalanya lalu akan ku tendang kakinya." sambil mencoba untuk berdiri Kai tetap merapalkan mantra untuk namja albino. Aku yakin semuanya sudah tau siapa si namja albino yang Kai maksud, jadi tidak perlu disebutkan, benar kan?

Karena saking sibuknya merapalkan mantra Kai tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata tajam yang memperhatikannya. Seseorang itu mengulurkan tangannya hendak membantu Kai. Kai menerima uluran tangan itu tanpa mendongak.

"Gomaw-" ucapan Kai terpotong setelah melihat siapa yang telah membantunya. Di depannya kini terpampang jelas namja yang membuat Kai jatuh (itu menurut Kai). Entah kenapa, ucapan Kai tentang ingin menendang, memukul, dsb tidak dapat di realisasikan. Tubuhnya seakan kaku, bahkan untuk bernafaspun rasanya sulit.

"Terpesona oleh ketampananku eh~" ucap namja albino itu dengan seringai yang terukir di wajah tampannya. Seakan tersambar petir, Kai langsung sadar dan melepaskan tangan serta pandangannya dari Oh Sehun. Meskipun yang dikatakan oleh Sehun adalah sebuah kebenaran, tapi mana mau Kai mengakuinya. Mau di kemanakan mukanya?

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bertengkar dengan monster albino sepertimu." ungkap Kai. Ucapan itu Terdengar seperti ejekan bukan? Tapi sebenarnya itu merupakan pujian dari dalam hati Kai karena kulit Sehun yang putih tidak seperti dirinya yang memiliki kulit berwarna tan. Tapi Sehun tentu tidak terima, apa kalian mau di panggil monster? Andai Sehun tau maksud Kai. Sebenarnya Kai menganggap Sehun monster karena dia berhasil mencuri hatinya (Ciee cieeee) seperti cerita monster pencuri hati anak-anak yang nakal yang sering di ceritakan oleh ommanya dulu sewaktu dia masih kecil meskipun pada kenyataanya sekarang Kai sudah memasuki SHS tapi pikirannya seperti anak kecil.

"Siapa yang kau panggil monster albino YEOJA KEGELAPAN?" balas Sehun dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat yeoja kegelapan.

"Tentu saja kau monster abino. Apa di sini ada orang lain di depanku? Dan apa maksudmu tuan monster? Kau tau? aku itu NAMJA. Ah~ jangan-jangan kau itu monster buta geder? Dan kau harus tau bahwa kulitku tidak GELAP. Kulitku itu berwarna tan sexy." balas Kai dengan sengit. Hal ini memang sering terjadi jika dua orang ini di pertemukan.

"Ggrrr~ dasar yeoja tidak tau terima kasih. Masih untung aku mau membantu." setelah itu Sehun berjalan menjauhi Kai.

"AKU KAN TIDAK MEMINTANYA. DAN JANGAN SEBUT AKU YEOJA TUAN MONSTER!" teriak Kai. Tapi teriakan itu di abaikan oleh Sehun. Kai mencoba berjalan tapi ternyata kaki Kai memar. Kai mengaduh kesakitan, tapi dia tetap mencoba berjalan. 'Aku tidak boleh terlambat. Bisa-bisa aku mati di tangan Choi songsenim.' batin Kai. Tapi rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. 'Sepertinya memang nasibku mati di tangan Choi songsenim' batin Kai yang pasrah di tangan guru killer tersebut.

"Naiklah." ucap seseorang. Jantung Kai hampir copot saat mendengar suara itu. Itu suara ,,,,,,

TBC

Ini Chap 1. Maaf kalo FFku kurang memuaskan, Pendek, Typos, Gaje dsb. Mohon bantuannya. aku usahakan buat Update secepatnya, itupun kalo ada yang nungguin ini FF. See you in next chap.

RnR


	3. Chapter 2

Author: Kim In Soo

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship.

Pair : HunKai

Cerita yang pendek adalah ciri khasku

Story Begin

SEHUN POV

Dasar tidak tau terima kasih. Masih baik aku mau membantu, tapi apa yang aku dapat?

Cih, sial. Lebih baik aku pergi.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk beranjak dari tempat jatuhnya Kai. Saat aku hampir sampai di samping mobilku, aku mendengar jeritan Kai.

"Aw!"

Aku menoleh dan menemukan Kai yang mencoba untuk berdiri tapi sepertinya kakinya terkilir. Apa aku harus menolongnya? Huh, untuk apa aku menolongnya, tapi aku tidak tega. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sepertinya dia sangat kesakitan.

Huft~ Sepertinya memang harus menolongnya.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk kembali ketempat dia jatuh dan menawarkan punggungku.

SEHUN POV END

AUTHOR POV

"Naiklah" ucap seseorang. Jantung Kai hampir copot saat mendengar suara itu. Itu suara Sehun.

Kai mendongak dan menemukan punggung kokoh dari Oh Sehun.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak memerlukan bantuanmu." tolak Kai.

"Tidak usah gengsi. Aku tau kakimu terluka dan aku yakin kamu tidak mungkin sampai di sekolah tepat waktu dengan kondisi kakimu yang seperti itu." Kai tampak memikirkan pekataan Sehun. 'Sehun benar. Aku tidak bisa sampai sekolah tepat waktu. Tapi apa aku harus menerima bantuannya? Bantuan musuhku? Bisa-bisa dia tambah besar kepala.' Batin Kai bimbang. Saat Kai sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba ia merasa melayang.

"Kau terlalu lama berpikir Yeoja kegelapan." ucap Sehun sambil menggendong Kai ala bridal.

"YAKK! Apa yang kau lakukan tuan MONSTER ALBINO?!" Teriak Kai.

"Sstt. Kau mau membuat telingaku tuli eoh? Diam dan tidak usah banyak protes." balas sehun.

"Aku tidak mau! TURUNKAN AKU TUAN MONSTER ALBINO!" teriak Kai sambil meronta dalam gendongan Sehun. Hal tersebut hampir membuat Kai jatuh. Secara reflek Kai mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sehun agar tidak terjatuh.

Jantung Kai berdebar, antara takut jatuh dan,,,,entah lah. Sehun sempat menghentikan langkahnya saat Kai mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak bermaks-" gumam Kai sambil melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sehun. Namun niatan itu diurungkannya karena tangan Kai keburu di pegang Sehun dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke posisi tadi.

"Jangan di lepas. Nanti kamu bisa jatuh. Pegangan yang erat dan jangan banyak bergerak."

Kai memandang Sehun dengan tatapan 'Kenapa kamu melakukan ini?' yang di jawab oleh Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin kamu jatuh dan tambah menyusahkanku. Jangan pandangi aku terus dan jangan bicara lagi. Jika kamu melakukannya aku akan menjatuhkanmu dan meninggalkanmu." setelah berbicara seperti itu, Sehun membenarkan gendongannya pada Kai lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobil mewah yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

'Aku kan tidak minta bantuanmu. Huh!' batin Kai yang tidak ingin di 'telantarkan' oleh Sehun hanya karena bicara.

Setelah sampai di mobil, Sehun mendudukan Kai di samping kursi kemudi dan sehun sendiri tentu duduk di kursi kemudi. Sebenarnya Sehun di suruh untuk mempekerjakan supir oleh ayahnya, tapi Sehun menolak. Ayolah~ dia bukan anak manja yang kemana-mana harus dengan supir.

Kai terlihat seperti patung. Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali setelah di dudukan di samping kursi pengemudi. Tiba-tiba otaknya cukup sulit mencerna kejadian yang baru di alaminya pagi ini. Menghayal tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun, lalu menabrak pohon karena terlalu asik melamun dan mengakibatkan kakinya terkilir. Lalu Sehun menggendongnya ala bridal dan sekarang dia duduk di samping Sehun untuk berangkat sekolah bersama?

Tidak pernah terpikir dalam otaknya bahwa dia akan mengalami kejadian yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan seperti ini. Kakinya terkilir, namun berkat itu dia bisa di gendong Sehun ala bridal tanpa menurunkan harga dirinya.

'Tapi bagaimana nasib sepeda kesayanganku kalau aku berangkat dengan Sehun?' batin Kai bingung memikirkan nasib sepeda tercintanya. Kai melihat sepedanya dari jendela pintu mobil Sehun. 'Jangan khawatir baby, aku berjanji akan menjemputmu dan tidak akan selingkuh darimu.' ucap Kai dalam hati yang mulai ngelantur meratapi nasib sepeda tercintanya, bahkan dia memanggil sepedanya dengan sebutan 'baby'. Semoga mentalnya tidak terlalu terguncang hanya karena kecelakaan yang di alami sepedanya. -_-

Saat Kai sedang sibuk meratapi nasib sepedanya, Sehun menelfon seseorang.

"Ambil sepeda di jalan **** sekarang dan perbaiki. Aku ingin sepeda itu menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya." setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun menutup sambungannya tanpa memberi kesempatan orang yang di telfonnya untuk bicara. Kai memandang heran Sehun.

"Sepedamu akan di ambil oleh montir. Tidak usah khawatir." ucap Sehun seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kai.

'Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?' batin Kai sambil memandangi Sehun dengan intens.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran seseorang." ucapan Sehun benar-benar seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kai.

" Cepat pakai sabuk pengamannya. Aku tidak ingin terlambat karenamu." perintah Sehun. Sebenarnya Kai tidak suka di perintah tapi mengingat sudah hampir terlambat, Kai menuruti perintah Sehun.

Setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun menjalankan mobil mewahnya dengan pandangan lurus dengan sesekali dia melirik ke arah Kai. 'Tumben dia tidak berisik.' batin Sehun. Sedangkan Kai saat ini sedang sibuk untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya dan memalingkan mukanya menghadap jendela kaca mobil Sehun guna menutupi rona di pipinya. 'Ugh, kenapa dia terlihat jauh lebih tampan jika di lihat lebih dekat? ' batin Kai.

~SKIP AT SCHOOL~

Setelah sampai di parkiran sekolah, Sehun kembali menggendong Kai ala bridal. Pertanyaanya, kenapa tidak di gendong di punggung? Dan kenapa Kai tidak menolak? Jawabannya adalah karena Sehun lebih suka posisi seperti ini, lagi pula dia bisa melihat wajah Kai yang merona. 'Ini benar-benar hari keberuntunganku' batin girang Sehun. Tapi semua perasaan itu di tutupinya dengan poker face andalannya yang memuat semua orang berdecak kagum. Sedangkan Kai hanya pasrah tidak ingin membuat dirinya terlihat memalukan lebih dari ini. Lagi pula dia menikmati posisi seperti ini.

Sehun tidak peduli dengan jeritan dan pandangan yang di berikan oleh siswa siswa yang melihat mereka, dia tetap berjalan dengan santai dan sesekali memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada siswa yang menjelek-jelekan Kai dengan berkata cari kesempatan dsb. Sedangkan Kai berusaha menyembunyikan rona di pipinya dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun. 'Aku ingin mati sekarang.' batin Kai miris menahan malu, tidak sadar jika perbuatannya tambah menarik perhatian semua orang.

~Skip At UKS~

Sehun menidurkan Kai pada ranjang UKS.

"Aku akan memanggil Dokter." ucap Sehun dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Ini adalah sekolah elite dan memiliki fasilitas yang lumayan lengkap jadi jangan heran. Saat Sehun akan melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang tangannya.

Kai.

Tentu, siapa lagi yang ada di sini?

Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Errr,, Gomawo karena kamu mau membantuku. Aku tidak tau bagaimana nasibku kalau tidak ada kamu." ucap Kai sambil menundukan wajahnya. Pada akhirnya Kai tetap mengucapkan terima kasih. Bagaimanapun juga Kai bukanlah orang yang tidak tau terima kasih. Meskipun Kai mengucapkannya dengan suara yang agak pelan, tapi sudah cukup terdengar oleh telinga Sehun.

"Tidak masalah. Lagi pula aku tidak tega membiarkan yeoja lemah dalam keadaan seperti tadi." balas Sehun dengan memasang wajah super menyebalkan.

"YAKK! Sudah aku bilang aku bukan yeoja. Aku 100% NAMJA!" teriak Kai lalu menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'Sekali menyebalkan, tetaplah menyebalkan' batin Kai.

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja." ucap Sehun mendekat ke arah Kai lalu mengacak-acak rambut Kai dan tersenyum tulus. Setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun berlalu untuk memanggil dokter.

_~~~~~~~~~~~HUNKAI STORIES~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Astaga, apa yang aku katakan dan kulakukan?" ucap Sehun sambil menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya setelah sampai di depan pintu UKS.

Keadaan Kai di dalam juga tidak berbeda dengan Sehun. Saat ini Kai sedang mematung karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu oleh Sehun sambil menyentuh dada kirinya, sama persisi seperti yang Sehun lakukan.

"Sepertinya aku harus memeriksakan jantungku." ucap kai setelah sadar dari acara mari_kita_mematung.

~HUNKAI STORIES~

Setelah beberapa waktu Sehun kembali ke ruang UKS. Suasana saat ini terasa sangat canggung, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Mereka berdua sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus mereka katakan untuk memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Dokter belum datang, jadi aku yang akan menemanimu untuk sementara." Sehun yang pertama kali memecah kesunyian di antara keduanya. Saat ini waktu telah menunjukan pukul 7:45 yang artinya pelajaran telah di mulai. Sehun telah memberi tahu Choi dan Kim sonsaenim bahwa Kai dan dia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Jadi dia bisa fokus menemani Kai.

"O-ooh" Kai hanya berOh ria, itu pun di ucapkan dengan terbata karena tidak bisa menutupi kegugupannya. Setelah itu keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu, namun itu tidak lama karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangan itu.

"OMMOO, kalian mengagetkanku." ucapnya sambil berjenggit kaget saat memasuki ruangan itu. Biasanya dia hanya sendiri di ruang itu.

"Tidak biasanya kucing dan tikus tidak bertengkar. Apa kiamat sudah dekat?" lanjut orang tersebut.

"Anda berlebihan." balas Sehun sambil memutar matanya.

"Baiklah. Apa yang terjadi dengan princess kita?" tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata seorang dokter to the poin.

"Kakiku terkilir." jawab Kai. Kai memang sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan sejenisnya. Lagi pula dia hanya akan membuang waktu dan tenaga untuk menolak panggilan yang mereka berikan. Dokter itu memeriksa keadaan kaki Kai. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba dokter itu menekan pergelangan kaki Kai yang terlihat membiru. Kalian tau? Rasanya benar-benar sakit sampai kai berteriak dengan keras.

"AGGHRR,,,"

"Sepertinya sangat sakit." ucap dokter itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"TENTU SAJA!" balas Kai dengan nada tidak nyante.

"Hehe,,, maafkan saya. OK!" dokter itu kembali nyengir. Karena usia dokter ini yang kelewat muda makanya ada saja yang bersikap sedikit kurang ajar kepada dokter itu. Xi Luhan nama dokter itu. Di usianya yang masih berumur 21 tahun, dia berhasil menjadi dokter yang hebat. Bahkan dia sempat di tawari untuk bekerja di rumah sakit terbesar di Korea, tapi entah kenapa dia memilih untuk bekerja di sekolah ini. Apa mungkin dia memiliki tujuan lain?

"Mungkin ini akan sakit."gumam dokter Xi hampir tidak bisa di dengar oleh orang lain.

"Sehun, bisakah kamu duduk di samping kai." minta dokter itu. Sehun saat ini memang sedang berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding samping ranjang UKS. Sebenarnya Sehun heran kenapa dia di suruh untuk duduk di samping Kai. 'Untuk apa?' batin Sehun. Meskipun Sehun berpikiran seperti itu tapi dia tetap melaksanakan perintah dokter Xi.

"Sekarang pegang tangan princess kita. Alihkan rasa sakitnya dengan cara apapun. Jangan biarkan dia berteriak. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu ketenangan siswa-siswa lain yang sedang belajar." lanjut dokter Xi. Mendengar itu Kai dan Sehun menjadi gugup.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu seperti itu uisa. Aku bi-" ucapan Kai di potong oleh dokter Xi.

"Tidak ada protes princess. Dan kau Sehun, cepat lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan."

"Baik uisa." jawab Sehun. Sehun duduk di ranjang Kai sambil menggenggam tangannya dan menghadap Kai sehingga Kai hanya bisa melihat Sehun. Kai yang di tatap Sehun entah kenapa menjadi gugup. Lalu rasa gugup itu tergantikan degan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat luar biasa.

"AAGGHHHRRRRR!" teriak Kai. Tangannya otomatis menggenggam erat tangan Sehun.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan biarkan dia berteriak!" ucap dokter Xi.

"Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak?! Kau tau?! Rasanya sangat sakit?! Kenapa kau menggenggamnya?!" ucap Kai pada dokter Xi.

"Kau mau sembuh tidak?" tanya balik dokter Xi. Kai mengangguk. Tentu saja dia ingin sembuh. Bagaimana Kai bisa menari kalau kakinya cedera?

"Kalau begitu jangan protes! Tulangmu agak bergeser, aku akan membetulkan posisinya, dan kau tuan muda Oh! Laksanakan tugasmu dengan baik!" lanjut dokter Xi. Dokter Xi kembali memulai pengobatannya yang tertunda. Kai hendak berteriak kembali saat rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang pergelangan kakinya sampai ada sesuatu yang menutup mulutnya.

"AGGHRRMmmppfff,,," itu adalah,,,,,,

TBC

Hai,,ketemu lagi sama Author abal-abal yang gak bisa buat ff yang panjang. huhu ;(

Aku udah coba panjangin tapi hasilnya tetep pendek. Bahkan lebih pendek dari chap kemaren. HUAAAA!

Aku hampir frustasi, aku udah nyuruh temenku buat ngasih aku inspirasi tapi hasilnya tetep pendek. AKU BENER-BENER MINTA MAAF. Cuma ini yang bisa dihasilkan dari otakku, ini juga nyuri-nyuri waktu di sela-sela waktu les.

Berhubung aku udah kelas 3, aku gak tau bisa update cepet apa gak, apa lagi aku udah mau try out padahal aku baru mulai masuk sekolah tanggal 1 oktober.

Maaf aku belum sempet balas review, tapi udah aku baca kok. Review kalian sangat membantu dalam pembuatan FF ini, meskipun cuma satu kata itu bisa jadi semangat buat aku.

Sekian curhatan gak jelas dari saya.

RnR


	4. Chapter 3

Author: masih saya

Rated: T (aku harap gak ada yang mau naik rate)

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School live.

Pair: Hunkai

Suport cast: Luhan, Chen, Chanyeol, DO, Suho, yang lainnya temuin sendiri.

Cerita Yang Pendek Adalah Ciri Khasku

Previous chap

"AGGRRRHHHMmmppfff,,,,," itu adalah,,,,,,,,

Chap 3

tangan Sehun.

Dengan tidak berperi keJongInnan Sehun membekap mulut Kai dengan sekuat tenaga alhasil Kai meronta-ronta karena rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya dan sulit bernafas. Bahkan bukan hanya mulut yang di bekap Sehun, hidung Kai tidak luput dari bekapan tangan Sehun. 'Dia ingin membunuhku atau apa?' batin Kai.

Karena sudah tidak tahan Kai menggigit tangan Sehun. 'Hei! Aku juga manusia yang mebutuhkan oksigen!' batin Kai emosi dengan perbuatan Sehun.

"AKHH" teriak Sehun sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Kai. Menjauhnya tangan Sehun bersamaan dengan menghilangnya rasa sakit yang luar biasa di pergelangan kakinya. 'Apa kakiku sudah sembuh?' batin Kai. Pertanyaan Kai terjawab dengan amukan dokter Lu.

"Yakk! Kenapa kau lepas?! Aku sudah bilang untuk membuat dia jangan berteriak! Sekarang kita lanjutkan dan pastikan jangan sampai terdengar suara teriakannya! mengerti?!" tidak sadar bahwa teriakannya lebih keras dari teriakan Sehun.

"Ba-baik dokter, ta-tapi beri aku sedikit waktu untuk berfikir cara membuat yeoja kehelapan ini diam." ucap Sehun dengan terbata. Saat ini dokter Lu seperti monster yang bisa menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Sudah aku katakan. Jangan panggil aku yeoja kegelapan, monster albino!" sela Kai karena lagi-lagi di panggil yeoja kegelapan oleh Sehun. Entah kenapa dia tidak pernah merasa lelah ataupun bosan jika bertengkar dengan Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti memanggilmu seperti itu sampai kau juga berhenti memanggilku monster albino. Lagi pula julukan yeoja kegelapan sangat cocok untukmu." balas Sehun.

"YAKK! SUD-" perkataan Kai di potong oleh dokter Lu.

"Jangan bertengkar di sini! Moodku sedang tidak baik di tambah aku belum makan dari tadi malam, jangan sampai aku memakan kalian. Aku yakin kalian tidak ingin itu terjadi, benar kan?" ucap dokter Lu dengan nada datar namun mengintimidasi. Sehun dan Kai yang mendengar ancaman dokter Lu bergidig ngeri. 'Memakan' yang di maksud dokter Lu adalah menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya dengan cara menyiksa sang korban dan menjadikan budak selama sehari sampai mood dokter Lu membaik. Penyiksaan dokter Xi itu seperti mengepel, menyapu, dsb. Kalau hanya UKS itu tidak berat. Tapi ini satu sekolahan. Bayangkan itu! Dan ini berlaku untuk semua siswa. TIDAK TERKECUALI. Dokter Lu memang terkenal sebagai orang yang tegas. Dia tidak pernah pandang bulu untuk menghukum murid yang bersalah.

Segera mereka membungkam mulut masing-masing.

"Bagus. Kalu begitu kita bisa mulai sekarang." ucap dokter Lu.

"Tapi aku belum menemukan cara untuk membuat dia diam." ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk Kai.

"Cara membuat princess kita diam? Tidak usah. Cara seperti tadi itu efektif." balas dokter Lu.

"Tidak mau! Bisa-bisa jariku putus." tolak Sehun dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang kembali ke posisimu. Cepat!" perintah dokter Lu. Dokter Lu benar-benar dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Itu karena efek lapar yang di deritanya. -_- Saat dia sedang lapar, temperamennya mudah berubah. Dan jika sudah marah atau bad mood, dia bisa menghajar 5 orang berbadan kekar sekaligus. Tampangnya benar-benar menipu. Siapa yang menyangka seseorang dengan wajah cantik bak malaikat dapat melakukan hal tersebut? Hal ini dan ancaman hukuman yang di berikan dokter Lu-lah yang membuat Sehun tunduk. Mana mau dia babak belur, bisa-bisa ketampanannya akan hilang. Dan menjadi babu sama saja menurunkan derajatnya. Hei! Dia itu anak pemilik sekolah ini!

Sehun kembali duduk di samping tempat tidur kai. Saat ini yang dia pikirkan adalah cara untuk membungkam bibir sexy Kai. Tunggu~ sepertinya Sehun mendapatkan ide gila. Kenapa author bilang kaya gitu? Dapat kita lihat dari seringai yang menempel pada wajah Sehun.

"Akan aku hitung sampai 3. Sampai aku mendengar teriakan pada hitungan ke3, kalian akan mendapat hukuman dariku." ucap dokter Lu.

"Satu,,"

Wajah tampan Oh Sehun mendekat dan mempertipis jarak antara wajahnya denga wajah Kai.

,

,

,

"Dua,,,"

Kai terlihat gugup. "Aa-apa ya-yang a-kan kamu l-lakukan?" tanya Kai. Tapi pertanyaan Kai di anggap angin berlalu oleh Sehun. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah menghindari amukan dan hukuman dokter Lu.

,

,

,

,

Kai memejamkan matanya saat wajah Sehun sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Jika Kai bergerak sedikit saja mungkin bibir mereka akan bersentuhan.

,

,

,

,

"Tiga."

Pada saat hitungan ketiga, Kai merasa ada sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal. Benda itu meraup bibir Kai sehingga teriakannya tertahan. Kai membuka matanya. Alangkah terkejutnya saat menyadari benda itu adalah bibir Sehun. Mata Kai membola saat merasakan pergerakan dari bibir Sehun. Kai ingin melepas ciuman itu, tapi tubuhnya berhianat. Dengan perlahan Sehun melumat bibir Kai dan entah sejak kapan tangan Kai sudah memeluk leher Sehun sambil menekan kepala Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Ampff" secara tiba-tiba dokter Lu menarik pergelangan kaki Kai sehingga menimbulkan jeritan tertahan dari Kai. Pada saat itu Kai membuka mulutnya dan kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh Sehun untuk melesatkan lidahnya. Ciuman itu semakin panas. Dan ternyata cara ini sangat efektif untuk meredam rasa sakit di pergelangan kaki Kai.

Terlalu larut dalam 'kegiatan' keduanya sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa proses pengobatan itu telah selesai.

CLICK

JEPRET

Mendengar suara itu, keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan sedikit tidak rela dengan tangan kai yang masih mengalung di leher Sehun. Benang saliva terlihat saat tautan itu terlepas. Sehun menoleh ke asal suara. Di luar UKS terlihat banyak siswa yang sedang memotret ataupun menonton 'kegiatan' mereka dari balik kaca. Seketika wajah keduanya yang sudah memerah karena 'kegiatan' tadi tambah memerah karena menahan malu. Dokter Lu yang menyadari itu membubarkan siswa-siswa tersebut. Saat dokter Lu keluar untuk membubarkan siswa-siswa tersebut, Sehun kembali menghadap Kai.

GLUP~

Suara ludah sehun saat melewati kerongkongannya terdengar cukup keras. Pemandangan di bawahnya saat ini begitu menggoda imannya. Wajah yang bersemu, bibir yang terbuka dan sedikit membengkak, serta saliva yang terliha mengalir dari sudut bibir Kai. Ughh,,,Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Kai terlihat sangat cantik seperti waktu dia ikut ajang QUEEN MAN, tapi kali ini bahkan 100 kali lipat lebih cantik.

FLASBACK

SEHUN POV

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun sekolah. Dan saat ini ada banyak lomba-lomba yang di adakan oleh pihak sekolah. Ada cabang olahraga, dance, menyanyi, memasak, dan yang paling heboh di antara semuanya adalah Pensi. Pensi ini di ikuti oleh kelas alias membutuhkan kekompakan setiap anggota. Ada acara yang harus ada dalam pensi setiap kelas yaitu Dance berkelompok, paduan suara, drama dan yang paling spektakuler adalah Queen Man. Tapi bagiku itu adalah acara yang membosankan. Aku menelusuri koridor untuk pergi ke kantin dan pada saat aku melewati kelas XI B aku melihat bidadari yang sedang tertawa memamerkan senyum yang sangat mempesona.

Siapa dia? Apa dia benar-benar bidadari?

Tunggu-

Ini kan sekolah khusus namja jadi tidak mungkin ada bidadari kan?

Bukankah bidadari adalah hanya khayalan? Tapi aku yakin tadi aku melihatnya.

SEHUN POV END

Tanpa terasa Sehun sudah berada di kantin. Meskipun tubuh Sehun ada di kantin, tapi pikirannya hanya tertuju pada 'bidadari' yang baru di lihatnya tadi.

At XI B Class

"Aku tidak sabar untuk mengikuti lomba dance. Rasanya tubuhku gatal, tidak sabar untuk menari." ucap Kai sambil menggerakan tubuhnya 'menari'.

"Kau berlebihan Jonginie."

"Chen benar." ucap Chanyeol mengAmini pendapat Chen.

Mereka (Kai, Chanyeol, Chen) adalah sahabat yang sangat lengket. Mereka tidak pernah terpisahkan oleh apapun. Walau badai datang menghadang, cinta mereka tidak akan pernah runtuh- Eh maksudnya persahabatan mereka tidak akan pernah runtuh.

"Kira-kira, siapa yang akan mewakili kelas kita untuk lomba Queen Man?" tanya Chen.

"Iya yah, kira-kira siapa? Yong Guk?" tebak asal Chanyeol.

"Dasar Park dobi bodoh! Mana mungkin Yong Guk! Dia itu gentle, tampan, cool, apalagi tatapan matanya itu lho. Ugh~ benar-benar keren. Mana mungkin dia jadi Queen dia itu lebih cocok jadi King." ucap Chen panjang lebar dengan mata yang berbinar. Entah kenapa hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol kesal.

"Selalu saja kamu melebih-lebihkannya!" kesal Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak melebih-lebihkannya. Bahkan masih ada yang belum aku sebutkan."

"Asal kamu tau. Aku juga tidak kalah darinya."

"Jangan ngimpi di siang bolong. Kalu bangun nanti sakit."

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian itu selalu saja bertengkar." lerai Kai. Mereka memang sering bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. Saat keadaan mulai memanas Kai akan melerai mereka.

"Perhatian semuanya!" semua orang diam setelah mendengar suara itu, suara GD. Ketua mereka. Nama yang aneh. Entah apa yang di pikirkan orangtuanya saat memberikan nama itu.

"Aku akan mendiskusikan siapa yang akan mewakili kelas kita untuk lomba Queen Man. Ada yang mau mendaftarkan diri?" semua orang diam, tidak berniat untuk mengikuti lomba itu.

"Kalau tidak ada maka aku akan mengambil voting. Aku dan pengurus kelas sudah menentukan kandidatnya. Mereka adalah adalah Himchan,,"

"Aku setuju" bisik Kai pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dan Zhang Yixing."

"Aku mendukung Lay." gumam Kai yang ternyata dapat di dengar oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Sebenarnya kau mendukung yang mana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dua-duanya." jawab Kai dengan wajah sok serius.

"Aku lebih setuju kau jonginie." kata Chen.

"Benar. Aku sependapat dengan Chen." timpal Chanyeol.

"Tapi sayangnya kalian tidak bisa memilih-" ucapan Kai terpotong oleh ucapan ketua mereka.

"Oh ya. Aku hampir melupakan kandidat utamanya. Dia adalah Kim Jong In."

"-ku."

Semua penghuni kelas XI B diam. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sampai,

"Aku memilih Jonginie." ucap Chen sangat bersemangat.

"Aku juga." kali ini Chanyeol yang berbicara.

"Aku juga. Siapa yang setuju denganku angkat tangan." ucap salah seorang teman Kai.

"Aku."

"Aku."

"Aku." secara bergantian teman-teman Kai mengangkat tangannya.

"Kami memilih Kim Jong In." ucap semua murid kelas XI B.

"aaAAPPAA! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriak Kai tidak terima sambil berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Kai tidak percaya dengan reaksi temannya. Semuanya tanpa kecuali, mendukung Kai untuk mewakili kelas mereka di 'ajang' Queen Man.

"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya. Ini adalah amanat dari semua murid kelas XI B. Kami mengandalkanmu." ucap ketua kelas sambil menepuk bahu Kai dan berlalu mengambil baju olahraganya yang berada di belakang tempat duduk Kai untuk bersiap siap mengikuti lomba futsal. Setelah itu semua murid mulai berhamburan keluar untuk menonton lomba-lomba yang sedang di laksanakan. Di kelas itu hanya tinggal tiga orang. Kai, Chen, dan Chanyeo. Kedua sahabatnya sedang memandangi Kai yang sedang meratapi nasibnya.

"Kami akan selalu mendukungmu. Semangat!" ucap Chanyeol menyemangati Kai lalu keluar dari kelas.

"Tidak usah khawatir, kami akan membantumu untuk menyiapkan kostum yang akan kamu pakai." setelah itu Jong Dae yang akrab di panggil Chen pergi menyusul Chanyeol. Setelah tidak ada orang selain Kai, dia meluapkan perasaannya.

"HUAAAA! OMMMAAAAAAAA! KENAPA NASIBKU SEPERTI INI!" teriak Kai sekencang mungkin yang menyebabkan gempa lokal (lebay). Apa ada laki-laki sejati yang mau di dandani seperti wanita? Mungkin memang ada, tapi Kai tidak termasuk dalam golongan itu.

SKIP

Malam ini adalah acara puncak dari semua lomba yang di adakan oleh pihak sekolah. Pesta topeng sekaligus pensi dan penerimaan hadiah untuk siswa yang memenangkan lomba. Kai semakin khawatir dengan keselamatan dirinya. Dia tidak mau datang. 'Maafkan aku teman-teman.' batin Kai. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak datang. Dia tidak peduli jika di katakan pecundang, pengecut atau penghianat. Pokoknya dia tidak mau datang, TITIK.

Kai mengirim SMS pada Chen bahwa dia tidak bisa mengikuti 'ajang' Queen Man karena dia sedang sakit. Dengan terpaksa dia berbohong. 'Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ini semua demi image COOLku.' batin Kai ngaco. Udah jelas kalau teman-temannya menganggap Kai itu childis, imut, cantik dan sexy. Dari mana image coolnya? 'Gak ada'

tepat sekali.

Pada waktu yang sama di Mall.

"Tunggu Park dobi. Ada sms dari Jonginie." ucap Chen memanggil Chanyeol. Saat ini mereka sedang memilih gaun untuk di pakai Kai. Mereka benar-benar menepati janji untuk membantu Kai. Kenapa Kai tidak ikut? Karena Kai berdalih di suruh ommanya untuk pulang lebih cepat. Mereka langsung menyuruh Kai pulang saat ia mengatakan seperti itu. Omma Kai akan jadi sangat mengerikan kalau sedang marah. Cukup sekali saja mereka di marahi omma Kai saat pulang terlambat karena bermain dulu.

Pesan yang terkandung: Jangan pulang terlambat, lebih baik tidak pulang sekalian. (Hehe bercanda. Jagan turuti nasihat sesat di atas. Jadilah anak yang baik. OK)

Back to Story

"Memang apa yang di katakan Kai?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia bilang dia sedang sakit." jawab Chen.

"Ooh~" sedangkan Chanyeol hanya ber-Oh ria mendengar jawaban sahabatnya.

Loading

,

1 detik

,

10%

,

2 detik

,

30%

,

3 detik

,

50%

,

5 detik

,

80%

,

10 detik

,

100%

,

"APA? KAI SAKIT? ASTAGA! KITA HARUS KE RUMAH KAI!" teriak Chen heboh setelah selesai memproses SMS Kai. Bahkan Chanyeol hapir tuli saat mendengar teriakan Chen yang memiliki nada yang tinggi kalau saja dia kurang cepat untuk menutup matanya-telinga thor-. Ya, maksud saya telinga.

"Tenang Jong Dae, tenang. Relax. Ambil napas, hembuskan." ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Chen. Setelah mengikuti ucapan Chanyeol, Chen sudah lebih tenang.

"Tadinya aku sangat panik, berkat Chanyeol sekarang aku jadi lebih tenang. Terima kasih Chanyeol." ucap Chen ala iklan tong sampah- eh salah- maksudnya tong**** (nama di sensor biar gak jadi iklan.)

"Jangan menggunakan nada itu. Menjijikan." Chanyeol bergidik ngeri mendengan nada itu keluar dari bibir unik Chen.

"Yak! Aku kan hanya mengucapkan terima kasih." ucap Chen sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Tapi tidak usah menggunakan nada itu, bisa kan?"

"Iya-iya. Oh ya! Kita harus kerumah Kai sekarang. Mungkin saja penyakitnya parah." ucap Chen.

"Parah? Memangnya separah apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Ya marah. Se-"

"Parah Chen Parah." ucap Chanyeol membenarkan Chen.

"Ya. Maksudku parah. Seperti diare, kelaparan atau sakit perut karena sedang menstruasi." lanjut Chen ngaco pake banget.

"Chenku tersayang. Chenku yang pintar. Sahabat yang paling baik di dunia ini setelah Jonginie." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya.

"Jonginie itu laki-laki, mana mungkin dia menstruasi~. Dan penyakit yang kamu katakan itu sama sekali bukan penyakit parah Chen," ucap Chanyeol sehalus mungkin.

"Mungkin saja diarenya sangat parah jadi dia harus bolak-balik kamar mandi tiap 5 menit sekali, atau tingkat kelaparannya sudah mencapai betas maximum sehingga dia itu sampai-sampai makan rumput seperti kambing. Dan untuk menstruasi, tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini Park dobi. Sudahlah, ayo kita ke rumah Jonginie." ucap Chen sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol. 'Benar-benar lebay sahabatku yang satu ini.' pikir Chanyeol baru menyadarinya setelah 5 tahun bersahabat dengan Chen. Dia pasrah saja di tarik oleh Chen lalu Chanyeol memandang tangannya yang di genggam oleh Chen kemudian senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya membuat siapapun silau saat melihat senyuman Chanyeol karena memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang tersusun secara rapih.

Setelah beberapa langkah,,,,

"Berhenti!" ucap Chen, sedangkan Chanyeo menabrak Chen karena berhenti mendadak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukankah itu omma Kai?" ucap Chen sambil menunjuk ke arah toko baju. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Chen.

"Sepertinya kamu benar. Bukankah Kai di suruh pulang cepat oleh ommanya? Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo ahjiuma berada di sini?" tanya Chanyeol, heran.

"Kau benar. Apa Jonginie membohongi kita?" ucap Chen dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Mana mungkin Jonginie berbohong? Apa untungnya? Atau jangan-jangan Jonginie punya mama baru?" tanya Chanyeol. Chen mengusap dagu seperti dedektif yang sedang berpikir.

"Aku pikir tidak mungkin. Jika Jonginie punya mama baru, pasti dia juga punya papa baru soalnya Suho ahjussie pasti tidak ada di dunia ini dikarenakan terkena amukan Kyungsoo ahjiuma. Tapi tadi saja Jonginie mendapat telphon dari Suho ahjusi. Jadi omonganmu itu tidak bisa di buktikan." jawab Chen panjang kali lebar.

"Lalu apa alasan Jonginie membohongi kita?"

"Mungkin karena dia tidak ingin ikut Queen Man. Itu alasan yang masuk akal." jawab Chen.

"Dari pada berpikir yang tidak-tidak lebih baik kita tanyakan langsung pada Kyungsoo ahjiuma." setelah berkata seperti itu Chanyeol menyeret Chen untuk masuk ke toko baju itu.

"Anyeonghaseyo Kyungsoo ahjiuma." sapa Chen dan Chanyeol bersama.

"Anyeonghaseyo. Oh! Chanyeol? Chen? Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Do.

"Kami sedang memilih baju untuk Jonginie pergi ke pesta nanti malam, tapi sayang dia bilang sedang sakit sehingga tidak jadi datang." jawab Chen dengan nada di buat kecewa pada akhir. Sengaja menarik perhatian Do. Do menyerit heran.

"Sakit? Jongini sakit?" tanya Do yang di jawab oleh anggukan kedua sahabat Kai.

"Kalian tau dari mana? Perasaan baru saja aku berpamitan pada Jonginie, dan dia tampak baik-baik saja." ucapan Do membuat mata Chen melebar.

"Jadi dia membohongi kami?" tanya Chen dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Sepertinya seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong memangnya ada pesta apa?" tanya Do, kenapa putra kesayangannya tidak memberitahunya?

"Pesta topeng di sekolah." jawab Chanyeol.

"Jonginie tidak memberitahukannya pada ahjiumma?" pertanyaan Chen dijawab dengan gelengan dari Do.

"Padahal kami tadi sudah menemukan gaun yang cantik untuk Jonginie." sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang mencoba menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Dia tau bahwa omma Kai sangat terobsesi membuat Kai tampak cantik atau lebih tepatnya menjadikan Kai seperti perempuan. Namun karena bujukan suaminya dan penolakan dari Kai, Do mengalah. Lagi pula meskipun tidak di dandani seperti perempuan dia tetap manis dan cantik, begitulah pemikiran Do. Tapi sekarang Do seperti mendapat kesempatan emas. 'Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.' batinnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa Jonginie memakai gaun?" tanya Do heran.

"Karena dia akan mengikuti ajang Queen Man." jawab Chen.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu dia harus datang ke pesta itu. Pestanya mulai jam berapa?" Do bertanya dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Jam 7 malam." kali ini Chanyeol yang menjawab.

"AAPAAA?! Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore. Aku harus segera pulang untuk mendandani Jonginie." teriak Do dengan wajah panik.

"Mana baju untuk Jonginie?"

"Maaf ahjiuma, kami belum sempat mengambilnya karena terlalu panik mendengar Jonginie sakit." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menyesal.

"Huh~ Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain. Baiklah. Ahjiuma akan pulang untuk membantu Jonginie berdandan. Ahjiuma pastikan dia akan datang dan memenangkan kontes itu." ucap Do.

"Terima kasih ahjiuma. Tapi bagaimana dengan gaun Jonginie?" tanya Chen.

"Tenang~ Biar ahjiuma yang mengurus itu semua." jawaban Do membuat Chen dan Chanyeol bernapas lega.

"Baiklah, ahjiuma pulang dulu y." lanjut Do sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang.

Setelah Do pergi.

"Hahaha. Rasakan itu Jonginiku tersayang." tawa Chen sambil membayangkan Kai yang di paksa untuk berdandan oleh ommanya.

"Pasti akan menarik. Ayo! Sebaiknya kita pulang lalu ke rumah Jonginie." ajak Chanyeol yang di balas dengan anggukan Chen.

"Hm. Ayo!"

Saking tidak sabarnya, mereka sampai berlari agar cepat pulang lalu menonton 'penyiksaan' Kai.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan Kai. Semuanya tergantung pada Author. #Hahaha(ketawa evil)

TBC

Gimana? Kurang memuaskan? Saya minta maaf kalau ada yang berpendapat demikian. Aku udah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Dan FFini asli hasil dari otak saya. Dan kalian tau? ini chap terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. Terpanjang tapi tetep pendek -_-

Buat yang reques Chanyeol jdi orang ketiga, kyaknya aku berubah pikiran. gak bisa deh. (Authornya labil).

Aku masih belum nentuin FF ini bakal kaya apa, semua tergantung mood aku. Ganti-ganti gitu deh. Jadi saran dari kalian semua aku tunggu ya. Kita buat FF bersama, Mohon bantuannya. Bisa? (Tapi semuanya tetep tergantung sama saya. OK!)

Tadinya chap ini belum jadi, tapi berhubung mati lampu aku jadi ada waktu buat nyelesein.

Maaf yang pada nebak Kissing itu salah. Yah~ meskipun akhirnya ada adegan kissing juga. Review kalian itu kocak-kocak banget. Aku ketawa sendiri, pas malem-malem lagi. (batin tetangga"gila kali ya?"). Makasih juga buat infonya.

Aku yakin semua pertanyaan kalian udah kejawab lewat Chap ini kan? kalau ada yang kurang mengenakan dari penulisan nama bilang aja biar aku ganti. dan maaf kalo masih ada Typo dsb. Author jga manusia yang bisa berbuat salah, apa lagi saya sebagai author abal-abal. Pasti lebih banyak kesalahannya dari author lain.

Maaf kali ini cuap-cuapnya kepanjangan.

Makasih buat reviewnya, maaf kali ini aku juga belum bisa bales review kalian semua karena keterbatasan media.

RnR


	5. Chapter 4

Author: Kim In Soo

Genre: Romance, Friendship,

Rated: T

Pair: HunKai

Suport Cast: Temuin sendiri.

Cerita Yang Pendek Adalah Ciri Khasku

Story begin

Sebelum sampai di rumah, Do menelfon seseorang.

"Yobuseo. Hyung,, Aku ingin meminta ijin darimu." tanya Do to the poin.

'Ijin apa kyungsoo?' jawab orang yang di panggil 'hyung' oleh Do.

"Aku ingin meminta ijin, baju pertunangan yang akan di gunakan Jonginie di pakai lebih awal. Ini keperluan mendadak hyung." jawab Do.

'Untuk apa? Lalu baju apa yang akan di gunakan Jonginie ketika bertunangan besok?' tanya orang itu lagi.

"Jonginie akan mengikuti Kontes Queen Man di sekolah. Tapi ada sedikit kekacauan sehingga Jonginie belum memiliki gaun yang akan di kenakannya malam ini. Dan untuk masalah gaun yang akan di kenakan Jonginie pada pesta pertunangannya, kita bisa memesannya lagi." Do coba menjelaskan.

'Kau benar, lagi pula waktunya masih belum di tentukan. Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang mengatakan padaku bahwa di sekolah mengadakan Queen Man?' heran orang itu.

"Mungkin 'dia' lupa. Jadi hyung mengizinkannya kan?" tanya Do memastika.

'Tentu. Lagi pula aku memang sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat Jonginie memakai gaun itu.'

"Terima kasih hyung." ucap Do.

'Apapun itu untuk calon menantuku.'

Setelah itu sambungan telphon ditutup dan Do langsung melesat pulang kerumah. (Sebenarnya Do udah di taxi, jadi abaikan kata-kata author yang terakhir.)

BRAK

Sesampainya di rumah, Do langsung mendobrak pintu dan berlari ke kamarnya dan 'suami'nya dengan kecepatannya yang tidak manusiawi. Rumah itu bagai kuburan sebelum Do mendobrak pintu tentunya. Lalu kemana para 'penghuni' rumah itu? Suho belum pulang dari tempatnya bekerja sedangkan anak tercintanya sedang sibung merajut mimpi.

Setelah dia menyiapkan menyiapkan kebutuhan Kai, Do mendatangi kamar putranya. Dari mana Do tau Kai berada di kamarnya? Itu semua berkat insting memburunya, Hadeuh~ maksud author insting seorang 'ibu'.

Berbekal air putih, Do masuk ke kamar Kai. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat Do menyiramkan air itu ke wajah Kai. Sungguh kejam nian dirimu pada buah hatimu Do.(Lebay mode on)

"PPUAAHHH! HAH HAH HAH" Kai terbangun sambil terengah-engah. Kai mendudukan dirinya, belum sadar jika di ruangan itu dia tidak sendiri.

Kai melihat tubuh atasnya yang basah. 'Apa aku ngiler sebanyak ini?' batin Kai. Iih~ author gak bisa bayangin kalo itu iler beneran.

"Sudah bangun putri tidur?" tanya Do.

"HUAAAA! Omma mengagetkanku saja! Aku pikir tadi hantu." teriak Kai. Mendengar itu Do langsung emosi dan menjewer telinga Kai sambil menariknya menuju kamar mandi.

"Berani kamu mengatai ommamu sebagai hantu?"

"Huaa! Ampun omma. Jonginie Khilaf(?). Jonginie tadi cuma berkata jujur. Omma juga yang mengajari Jonginie untuk bicara jujur kan?"

"Dasar anak nakal. Omma memaafkanmu untuk yang tadi, tapi tidak dengan kesalahanmu kepada 2 sahabatmu. Seperti yang kau katakan, eomma mengajarimu untuk berkata jujur. Tapi kenapa kau berbohong pada teman-temanmu?" ucap Do. Jika Do tidak memanggil dengan sebutan 'Jonginie' melainkan 'kau' berarti dia sedang dalam keadaan serius.

"Maafkan aku eomma, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku cuma tidak suka mereka memaksaku." pinta Kai sambil menjelaskan alasan membohongi kedua sahabatnya. Kai mengakui kesalahannya tapi darimana eommanya tau?

"Eh- Dari mana eomma tau aku membohongi Chen dan Chanyeol?" tanya Kai heran. Tiba-tiba terpasang seringai mengerikan di wajah Do. Seketika tubuh Kai melemas melihat seringai Do, perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. 'Tuhan, berikan aku hidup satu kali lagi hanya untuk bersamanya.' batin Kai menyanyikan lagu The Virgin karena merasa ajalnya telah dekat.(Mode lebay masih aktiv)

"Tadi eomma bertemu mereka dan mereka menceritakan semuanya. Jadi~ kamu harus datang ke pesta itu." ucap Do dengan seringai yang belum lepas dari wajahnya. Mendengar itu Kai langsung membulatkan matanya dan mencoba lepas dari jeweran eommanya.

"TIDAK MAUUU! HUAAA!" teriak Kai.

"Kau tidak bisa melawan eomma. Eomma akan memandikanmu dan mendadanimu agar kau terlihat lebih cantik."

"TIDAAAKKKK!" Kai berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk lepas dari Do, tapi apa daya tangan tak sampai. Kai pun hanya pasrah saat di mandikan oleh eommanya.(Author: Ikut mandi bareng~. Do: #memandang dengan tajam. Author: Hehe, becanda. Gak jadi gak jadi)

Setelah selesai mandi, Do membawa Kai ke kamarnya karena semua persiapannya ada di situ. Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya memperlihatkan tubuh indahnya. (Ces, ces #ngiler). Setelah sampai, Do menjunjukan baju yang akan di pakai oleh Kai.

"Lihat Jonginie. Cantik kan? Eomma yakin kau pasti akan mengalahkan semua sainganmu." Kai melihat dengan ekspresi horor.

"TIDDAAAKKKKK!" teriak Kai sambil keluar dari kamar orang tuanya. Sebenarnya baju yang diperlihatkan oleh Do itu cantik, sangat cantik malahan. Lalu, kenapa Kai berteriak? Itu karena Kai melihat ke arah tempat tidur orang tuanya. Memangnya ada apa?

Kalian mau tau?

Itu adalah,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

pakaian dalam wanita.

Tentu saja Kai langsung melarikan diri, mana mau dia pakai 'itu'.

Pada saat Kai keluar bertepatan dengan Suho yang baru pulang. Kai langsung berlari menuju Suho.

"Appa!" teriak Kai sambil memeluk Suho.

"Ya ampun Jonginie. Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju." tanya Suho sambil mengelus rambul Kai.

"Jonginie!" teriak Do sambil berlari ke arah rung tamu, tepatnya Kai. Sedangkan Kai yang mendengar panggilan Do langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di balik Suho sambil memeluk appanya dari belakang.

"Ada apa chagia? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo Jonginie. Kita harus bergegas. Kau tidak ingin pergi ke pesta dengan keadaan seperti itu kan?"

"Tidak mau! Appa~ eomma ingin mendadaniku seperti perempuan lagi~" adu Kai pada Suho.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya lagi istriku?" tanya Suho dengan halus kepada Do.

"Itu bukan keinginanku." jawab Do.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Suho tidak mengerti ucapan Do. Kalau bukan keinginan Do, lalu kenapa Do melakukannya? seperti itulah isi pikiran Suho. Do menyeringai, seketika itu juga Kai mendapat firasat buruk.

"Ini adalah kemauan teman-teman Jonginie. Dia ditunjuk oleh seluruh temannya untuk mewakili kelas mereka mengikuti ajang Queen Man. Aku yakin, suamiku tidak ingin anaknya mengecewakan teman-temannya , dan lari dari masalah bagai seorang pengecut, kan?" jawab Do. 'Mati aku~ Ayahku tau.' batin Kai nyanyi gaje.(Ingat! Mode lebaynya belum di nonaktivkan.)

"Jonginie, sebaiknya kau memakai bajumu sekarang agar kau tidak terlambat datang ke pesta." ucap Suho.

"Tapi-"

TOK TOK TOK

Ucapan Kai terpotong saat seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Biar aku yang membukakan pintu dan Jonginie cepat pakai bajumu." ucap Suho lalu berjalan ke ara pintu. Do yang sudah mendapat ijin dari suaminya kembali melancarkan aksinya. Do menarik Kai untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"HUAAA! EOMMAAAA! AKU TIDAK MAU! AAPPPPAAAAA!" teriak Kai sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari eommanya.

"Astaga Jonginie. Kau harus cepat memakai bajumu atau kita akan terlambat." Eh- tunggu. Apa maksud 'kita'? Apa eomma atau appanya akan ikut ke pesta? Kayaknya gak deh. Kai menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata orang yang mengetuk pintu adalah kedua sahabatnya, Chanyeol dan Chen.

"Chen benar Jonginie. Kita harus cepat agar tidak terlambat." ucap Chanyeol.

"Jonginie, cepat pakai bajumu. Kasihan nanti Chen dan Chanyeol terlambat karena menunggumu." ucapan Suho bagai petir di hati Kai. Semuanya berpihak pada eommanya 'Bagaimana ini?' batin Kai miris. Saat Kai sibuk meratapi nasibnya, Chen memberi kode pada Chanyeol untuk membawa Kai.

"HUAAA!" teriak Kai kaget karena tiba-tiba dia di angkat bagai karung beras yang menyebabkan hampir terlepasnya handuk Kai.

"Ikuti aku." ucap Do. Setelah masuk ke kamar Do&Suho, mereka-Do,Chen, Chanyeo- berusaha keras untuk mendandani Kai.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKK!" teriak Kai dari dalam kamar sedangkan Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan bersikap acuh. Dia sangat lelah, lebih baik tidur. Begitulah pikiran Suho.

Skip At School

Malam Pesta Topeng

"Dimana Kai? Jika dia tidak datang usaha kita semua akan sia-sia." ucap GD sang ketua kelas.

"Sabar, masih ada waktu. Aku yakin dia akan datang." ucap Young Guk menenangkan GD.

"Semoga saja perkataanmu benar." balas GD dengan lesu. Semuanya memang tergantung pada Kai. Jika Kai tidak datang untuk mengikuti ajang Queen Man maka secara otomatis kelasnya akan gugur dalam lomba pensi.

"Itulah penampilan Young Jae dari kelas XI A. Penampilan yang luar biasa. Kalau begitu mari kita lihat peserta selanjutnya." ucap sang pembawa acara. GD hanya bisa menahan napasnya, ini adalah giliran Kai. Tapi Kai belum juga muncul sampai saat ini.

"Kim Jong In dari kelas XI B."

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi panggung tersebut namun tidak ada siapapun yang berada di atas panggung. GD semakin kuatir, sedangkan Yong Guk hanya bisa mengelus punggung ketua kelasnya untuk menenangkannya.

"HAH HAH HAH. Maaf kami terlambat. Sangat susah untuk membuatnya memakai baju itu." ucap Chen yang datang bersama Kai dan Chanyeol. Mereka datang tepat-sangat tepat- waktu. GD menghela napas lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Kai.

'Astaga! Cantik sekali Kai.' GD sangat terpesona dengan penampilan Kai saat ini.

"Apa bila Kim Jong In tidak hadir dalam hitungan ke-tiga maka akan di anggap gugur." ucap sang pembawa acara.

"Satu." sang pembawa mulai menghitung. GD kembali dari keterpesonaanya pada Kai.

"Dua"

"Cepat. Kau harus naik ke panggung sekarang!" perintah GD pada Kai.

"Apa?" sedangkan Kai hanya bingung karena belum mengetahui situasi yang di hadapinya.

"Ti-" sebelum pembawa acara itu selesai menghitung, GD mendorong Kai untuk naik ke panggung. Semuanya diam, tidak ada yang membuka suaranya. Semuanya terlalu larut pada sosok yang berada di atas panggung. Penampilannya sungguh sangat memukau. Mari kita lihat bagaimana penampilan Kai saat ini. Gaun pengantin yang panjangnya menutupi sampai lutut + bagian bahu yang agak terbuka berwarna pink muda. Gaun itu terlihat cantik dan memberi kesan manis karena memiliki rendra dan pita besar yang berada di pinggang belakang Kai yang berwarna senada dengan warna gaun itu. Memakai wig palsu berwarna hitam dengan panjang sepinggang yang di ikat agak tidak rapi namun memberikan kesan cantik dan sepatu yang tingginya 15 cm berwarna putih menyempurnakan penampilannya saat ini.

"Maaf noona, anda tidak bisa naik panggung seenaknya." ucap pembawa acara setelah sadar dari pesona Kim Jong In. Kai menyerit bingung, apa pembawa acara itu bicara padanya atau pada orang lain? Kai mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak ada orang lain selain dia di panggung itu. Jadi yang di panggil 'noona' oleh pembawa acara itu maksudnya Kai.

"Maaf, tapi aku itu NAMJA dan aku adalah wakil dari kelas XI B." ucap Kai dengan menekankan kata namja dan berekspresi merajuk. Sadarkah Kai ada banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar?

"O-oh, maafkan saya kalau begitu." ucap sang MC gugup karena mengusir pesertanya.

"Ini dia. Kim Jong In perwakilan dari kelas XI." lanjutnya dan di iringi dengan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah.

"Ha-hai semuanya." ucap Kai gugup. Bagaimana kalian tidak gugup dengan semua pandangan terarah padamu seperti akan memakanmu hidup-hidup?

"Namaku Kim Jong In, perwakilan dari kelas XI B. Disini aku akan menampilkan Dance." ucap Kai memperkenalkan diri. Setelah itu alunan musik mulai terdengar 'Baby Don't Cry'. Semuanya berjalan lancar pada awalnya, lalu pada detik ke-27 lagu tersebut berganti menjadi What is love pada bagian Reff(bayangin teaser Sehun). Kai bingung kenapa bisa seperti ini, ini melenceng dari konsepnya. Tapi meskipun begitu Kai tetap menari dengan sempurna. Setelah reff selesai lagu kembali berubah menjadi 24 Hours yang di lantunkan oleh Sunmi. Lagu ini juga terputar saat Reef. Entah di sadari atau tidak oleh Kai, gerakannya semakin liar. Lalu setelah reff kemabali selesai, secara mengejutkan lagu itu berganti menjadi reff dari lagu,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

Sistar- Touch My Body.

Kai tadinya tidak ingin menarikan lagu ini, tapi dia sudah berjuang sampai seperti ini mana mau dia di kalahkan oleh lagu ini. Panggung semakin panas dan lebih panas lagi, tarian Kai benar-benar luwes dan apik. Kai mulai menikmati lagu ini sampai lagu kembali berganti. Sekarang lagu yang di putar adalah I Swear masih dari Sistar. Kai memang mengetahui banyak gerakan dari boyband atau pun girlband, jadi semua itu tidak masalah di tambah Kai memang akan 'menggila' jika sudah berurusan dengan menari. Dan mulailah Kai menarikan lagu dari Sistar ini.

_(yaksokhae) I Swear nan oneulbam _

Semua langsung terfokus pada gerakan Kai yang terlihat sangat sexy.

_I Swear (promise you baby)_

Terlihat ada beberapa orang yang ngiler saat melihat Kai. Satu persatu orang mulai melepaskan topeng mereka.(Jangan lupa ini juga pesta topeng. Lalu bagaimana Chanyeol, Chen, dan Kai tau bahwa tadi mereka bicara dengan ketua kelas mereka? Itu karena GD sedang ada di samping panggung dan secara sengaja tidak memakai topeng agar Kai bisa lebih mudah menemukannya)

_oneureul nohchimyeon huhoehalgeol ara I swear_

Penampilan Kai di akhiri dengan tepuk tangan yang sangaat meriah. Pada akhirnya lagu tidak berganti-ganti tidak seperti di awal tapi 'Kenapa harus lagu ini?' batin Kai miris.

"Kai, penampilanmu sangat luar biasa. Tidak salah kami memilihmu." ucapan GD menyambut Kai yang baru turun dari panggung.

"Kau tidak tau betapa tersiksanya aku saat memakai baju ini." balas Kai.

"Tapi aku yakin setimpal dengan apa yang akan kamu raih. Aku yakin kamu pasti menang." ucap GD menghibur Kai.

"Jonginie~ Kau sangat hebat." ucap Chen yang baru saja datang.

"Jonginie jjang!" ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan dua jempol pada Kai.

"Terima kasih. Aku mau ganti pakaian dulu. Aku risih dengan pandangan mereka." ucap Kai. Seketika itu juga Chen dan Chanyeol menutupi Kai agar tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus memakai pakaian ini sampai pesta selesai, itu aturannya." ucap GD.

"Tapi aku risih di pandang seakan-akan aku adalah makanan yang siap untuk di santap." ucap Kai sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku dan Chen yang akan menjagamu." ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Kai.

"Lebih baik kita duduk di sana sambil memakan cemilan. Aku belum makan dari tadi." ucap Chen yang di angguki oleh Kai, GD, dan Chanyeol. Di sepanjang perjalanan ke tempat duduk, semuanya menatap Kai baga binatang buas yang menemukan mangsanya namun di halau oleh Chen dan Chanyeol. Mereka seperti bodyguard yang melindungi artis dari fansnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya memakai 'itu'?" tanya Chen setelah sampai di tempat duduk.

"Itu apa Chen hyung?" tanya Kai yang tidak mengerti arah pertanyaan Chen.

"Itu, " jawab Chen sambil menunjuk pada dada Kai. Saat ini Kai memakai bra yang di isi dengan kaos kaki sehingga nampak menonjol dan membuatnya benar-benar seperti perempuan.

"Itu?" ucap Kai sambil melihat arah telunjuk Chen.

"Iya. Yang ini." ucap Chen sambil menusuk dengan jarinya. Kai menatap horor pada telunjuk Chen, lalu menjauhkan dirinya sambil menyulangkan kedua tangan di pundaknya.

"HUAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" teriak Kai.

"Kau seperti yeoja yang akan di perkosa saja. Aku hanya bertanya bagaimana rasanya." ucap Chen.

"Tapi tidak usah menyentuhnya juga kan? Dan untuk pertanyaan hyung. Hyung tau? Rasanya aneh dan tidak nyaman. Kalau hyung tidak percaya, hyung boleh mencobanya." jawab Kai.

"Tidak. Aku percaya padamu." ucap Chen dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Hei! Sepertinya dansanya akan di mulai. Ayo Chen! Kita berdansa bersama." ucap Chanyeol yang di jawab anggukan oleh Chen.

"Hei! Kalian ingin meninggalkanku?" tanya Kai pada dua sahabatnya.

"Kau cari pasangan saja. Kami ingin berdansa dulu. Bye~" jawab Chen sambil melangkahkan kakinya menerobos keramaian pesta.

"Huft~ G-" ucapan Kai terpotong saat tidak melihat sang ketua kelas di sampingnya.

Banyak yang mendekati Kai setelah kedua sahabatnya dan ketua kelasnya pergi. Pada awalnya Kai bisa menolak mereka tapi lama kelamaan mereka semakin banyak. 'Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana ini?' batin Kai bingung.

"Maaf semuanya. Tapi dia sudah berpasangan denganku. Iya kan?" ucap seseorang dengan jas hitam yang tidak di kancingkan serta lengannya yang di gulung sampai siku dan juga topeng yang menutupi wajahnya sambil menunduk ke arah Kai. Awalnya Kai bingung namun setelah orang itu berbicara 'Cepat jawab 'iya' agar mereka semua pergi.' Kai langsung mengiyakan.

"Iya benar. Maafkan aku semuanya." ucap Kai.

"Yah~" ucap semuanya lesu dan pergi menjauh dari keduanya.

"Terima kasih." ucap Kai pada orang itu.

"Hm. Tidak masalah." setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

"Kau tidak berdansa?" pertanyaan Kai memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak punya pasangan." jawab orang itu.

"Sama. Aku juga. Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa bersama." usul Kai.

"Hm. Ayo." jawab orang itu sambil menarik tangan Kai menuju area dansa.

Orang itu menghadap Kai lalu tangannya memeluk pinggang Kai, sedangkan Kai memeluk leher orang itu. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi dan juga gerakan mereka sangat harmonis. Semua pasangan menepi dari area dance yang berbentuk lingkaran dan lebih memilih untuk menonton pasangan itu(Kai dan orang asing itu). Mereka berdua larut dalam posisi mereka saat ini dan tidak menyadari ada mata elang seseorang yang menatap dengan benci.

"Sial! Dia miliku bukan milikmu!" ucap orang itu lalu pergi dari pesta, Enggan untuk melihat pemandangan itu.

"Perhatian semuanya!" ucapan sang MC membuat hampir semua perhatian mengarah kepadanya. Kenapa hampir? Karena pasangan fenomenal tersebut masih berada dalam posisi yang sama.

"Saya akan mengumumkan juara pada lomba yang telah di laksanakn kemarin dan malam ini." lanjut MC.

"Maaf, bisa lepaskan pelukanmu?" tanya Kai pada orang itu.

"Sebentar saja. Biarkan seperti ini." jawab orang itu. Entah kenapa Kai tidak merasa keberatan dengan permintaan orang asing itu. Hampir semua juara telah di sebutkan. Lalu tiba saatnya pengumuman juara Queen Man.

"Juara Queen Man kita adalah

,

,

,

,

,

Kim Jong In perwakilan dari kelas XI B. Kepada saudara Kim Jong In di persilahkan untuk ke atas panggung."

"Selamat." ucap orang itu kepada Kai lalu melepaskan pelukanya pada pinggang Kai.

"Terima-" ucapan Kai terputus saat orang itu mengcium pipinya lalu berkata.

"Sampai jumpa my angel." lalu pergi tanpa menoleh ke arah Kai. Kaki Kai serasa menjadi batu. Dia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Dan kelas yang mendapatkan poin terbanyak pada tahun ini adalah kelas XI B." ucapan pembawa acara menyadarkan Kai. Dengan agak berlari dia menaiki panggung untuk menerima mahkota. Kelas Kai menang karena memenangkan lomba terbanyak di banding kelas lainnya, 'Ternyata pengorbananku tidak sia-sia.' batin Kai. Saat di atas panggung Kai mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari pemuda asing tadi, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sangat sulit menemukan orang di pesta topeng apalagi ada beberapa orang yang memakai baju ataupun topeng yang sama dengan dia. Tanpa Kai ketahui, orang itu memandang Kai dan berkata.

"Aku menemukamu

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

bidadariku."

FLASHBACK END

Terlalu sibuk dengan pemandangan di depannya mereka ti dak sadar jika dokter Lu telah kembali.

"Ehem,, sebaknya kalian mencari tempat tidur lain untuk bermesraan." deheman dari dokter Lu membawa mereka ke dalam dunia nyata. Kai melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sehun dan Sehun sendiri menegakkan tubuhnya. Mencoba untuk bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Aku harus kembai ke kelas." ucap Sehun sambil melangkah keluar dari UKS.

"Err, aku mau istirahat." ucap Kai sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari dokter Lu.

'Huft~ dasar pasangan aneh. Pake malu-malu segala' batin dokter Lu.

Setelah Sehun keluar dari UKS, sebenernya dia tidak kembali ke kelas melainkan ke atap sekolah. Dia membutuhkan ketenangan untuk saat ini.

"Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Astaga! Aku pasti sudah tidak waras. Kenapa aku ingin melakukan lebih? Kenapa aku malah menciumnya? Tapi~ bibirnya sangat manis." kata Sehun pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Wajahnya sudah kembali memerah hanya dengan mengingat kejadian di UKS tadi. Sehun benar-benar terlarut dalam pikirannya sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata tajam yang memandangnya dengan penuh benci.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut apa yang menjadi miliku,,

,

,

lagi." ucap seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik dinding.

At UKS

"BELAHAN JIWAKUKU!" teriak seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam UKS dengan wajah yang menampakan ke khawatiran dan peluh yang menetes di dahinya.

"Dirimu kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa sampai seperti ini?" tanya Orang itu dengan heboh sambil meraba tubuh Kai.

"YAKK! jangan sentuh aku Park dobi. Singkirkan tanganmu!" jawab Kai dengan heboh juga lagi pula siapa yang ingin di rape?

"Maafkan daku. Tapi itu semua karena daku sangat menghawatirkan dirimu." ucap namja yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol dengan wajah yang di buat-buat di tambah kata-katanya yang lebay.

"Hentikan sikapmu itu Park dobi. Itu menjijikan dan membuatku ingin muntah." balas Kai dengan akting mualnya.

"Ayolah~ aku hanya khawatir padamu, jonginie~" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada kecewa.

"Iya-iya. Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya terkilir dan dokter Lu juga sudah mengobatiku.." jawab Kai dengan senyum untuk meyakinkan namja di depannya bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Benar sudah tidak apa-apa? Tapi apa kau juga demam? Wajahmu terlihat merah," tanya Chanyeol. Kenapa dia di panggil Park dobi? itu karena telinganya yang berbentuk seperti dobi di Harry Potter (bener gak?).

Kai yang di tanya seperti itu malah menundukan wajahnya. Saat ini yang di pikirkannya hanya cara untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Dia jadi teringat kejadian tadi. Lihat! sekarang wajahnya tambah memerah. 'Ugh~monster sialan. Sekarang aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain dia. Ck! Tapi bibirku,, ciuman pertamaku~' tanpa sadar Kai menyentuh bibirnya dan tersenyum kala mengingat ciuman pertamanya di ambil oleh Sehun. 'Tidak buruk.' pikir Kai. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang melihat sahabatnya tersenyum tanpa sebab menjadi tambah khawatir.

"Apa kau gila?" tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya.

Plak!

Kai mendongak dan langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya berpikir seperti itu? Dia bodoh apa polos?

"Yak! Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tidak gila! Aku masih 100% waras." protes Kai. Kalian mau di bilang gila? Tidak kan?

"Akh! Sakit tau. Lalu kenapa kamu senyum-senyum sendiri kalau tidak gila?"

"Ish!" Kai hampir memukul Chanyeol lagi tapi dia kalah gesit.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan-. Ah, lupakan! Aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu aku." setelah mengatakan itu Kai membaringkan tubuhnya memunggungi Chanyeol yang sedang memasang wajah bodohnya.

'Kai bersemu? Aku tidak salah lihat kan? tapi apa penyebabnya?' iner Chanyeol. Andai dia tau apa yang telah di alami sahabatnya itu.

"Dokter Lu, tadi banyak orang yang pergi dari arah sini. Memangnya tadi ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol kepada dokter Lu.

"Ooh~ bukan apa-apa. Hanya ada tontonan gratis saja." jawabnya.

"Kau mau lihat?" tawar dokter Lu yang di jawab dengan anggukan penuh semangat oleh Chanyeol. Setelah itu dokter Lu menyerahkan Hpnya. Mata Chanyeol hampir saja keluar saat melihat video yang terputar pada Hp dokter Lu. Itu adalah video Kai dan Sehun saat berciuman.

'Chen akan sangat terkejut saat melihat video ini.' batin Chanyeol.

"Dokter Lu, boleh aku meminta video ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu." jawabnya.

'Dengan tersebarnya video atau foto mereka, aku yakin tidak ada yang akan mengganggu hubungan mereka kelak, kecuali 'dia'.'

TBC

Hai, aku balik dengan chap 4 ini. Aku lagi males cuap-cuap.

makasih buat yang udah review dan udah mau baca FF kya gini. Maaf tambah gaje.

Buat yang penasaran siapa itu Luhan, tunggu aja di Chap depan(mungkin). Identitas Luhan masih di rahasiakan.

Menerima kritik dan saran.

RnR please.


	6. Chapter 5

Author: masih saya

Rated: T (aku harap gak ada yang mau naik rate)

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School live.

Pair: Hunkai, ChanChen(?), SuDo.

Suport cast: Luhan, Chen, Chanyeol, DO, Suho, yang lainnya temuin sendiri.

Em kambek, hehe

Ada yang nunggu FF ini? Sukur kalo ada. Jujur, aku mulai kehilangan moodku buat ngetik. Jalan ceritanya sih sudah ada di otak, tapi ngetiknya itu lho. Eits- tenang, FF ini tetep di lanjut tapi waktunya gak sesingkat waktu awal aku buat. Buat info aja, aku itu buat FF tercepat 4 jam(mungkin) kalo lagi mood. Kalo gak yah berhari-hari. Nyicil, sehari dapet 1 kalimat, hehe(bayangin 1 Chap ada berapa kalimat, jadi itu berapa hari?). Karena dari kemaren gak bales review, aku bakal bales tapi aku ringkas pertanyaanya. Ok?

Kairu= Author(lagi suka sama nama itu)

Kairu: Ehm-ehm, tes tes, satu dua tiga, udah Ok? Pertanyaan pertama bakal di bacain sama Sehun hyung. Silahkan.

Sehun : Kai mau di nikahin sama siapa?

Kai : Aku? Nikah? Perasaan aku itu masih jomblo deh.

Sehun : Hei yeoja kegelapan! Petanyaanya itu 'mau di nikahin sama siapa' itu berarti belum terlaksana.

Kai : Ooh. Di nikahin sama siap y? #nadaSing_a_Song

Sehun : Tunggu aja di chap-, Chapter berapa Ru-chan?

Kairu : Kok tanya sama aku? Y gak tau lah. Yang nikah kan bukan aku.

Sehun : Kan kamu authornya. -_-

Kairu : Gak tau ah, tunggu aja besok #cuek

Kai : Karena authornya aja gak tau, apa lagi kita pemainnya. Jadi tunggu aja di Chap yang akan datang.

Kairu : Okay, kita lanjut ke pertanyaan ke dua. Siapa yang mau baca?

Chanyeol : Aku #tunjuk tangan.

Kairu : Yak silahkan Chen hyung.

Chanyeol: #pundung gak di anggep

Chen : Yang akan ambil kai lagi itu siapa?

Kairu : Silahkan yang mau jawab,

Chanyeol : Aku aku! #tunjuk tangan lagi.

Kairu : Silahkan Lu ge.

Chanyeol : #makin pungung.

Luhan : Yang mau ambil Kai? Itu rahasia. Sebenarnya kata lagi tu gak tepat. Kai belum pernah di rebut ataupun dimiliki oleh seseorang alias Kai itu Jones sejati. (tiba-tiba Kai datang)

Kai: Huaaa! Eommaa! Kai di bilang Jones sejati. #gak ada yang meduliin. #pundung.

Chen :#pura gak denger Kai. Kok rahasia sih. Kan penasaran.

Luhan : Tanya aja ama authornya.

Kairu : Masalah ini masih di rahasiakan. Mungkin bakal di ketahui di Chap ini atau Chap depan.

Lho Chanyeol hyung kenapa di pojok.

Chanyeol : #mode_marah. YANG BAKAL NGREBUT KAI ITU KIMMMPPPPP #dibekap Chen&Luhan

Kairu : Abaikan omongan Chan hyung. hehe ^^'

Kairu: Pertanyaan ke -tiga. Siapa yang dansa sma Kai?

Sehun : Kalau kalian perhatiin lagi, Kairu alias author mood-moodan udah ngasih kru yang jelas.

Kairu: Yap, itu benar. Semuanya udah di kasih kru kok(gak semuanya juga sih). Perhatiin kata-katanya, maka kalian bisa nebak siapa yang dansa sama Kai. Selamat mencoba.

Kairu: Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Waktu hunkai ciuman itu yang mau ngerebut Kai lagi siapa?

Chanyeol : #Melarikan diri dari ChenLu. Itu orang yang sama dengan yang mau ngambil Kai. Intinya itu orang yang sama.

ChenLu: Chanyeo!

Luhan: Kenapa di bocorin?

Chen: Park dobi babo. #ngeplak kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol: Kamu tega ya sama aku, #nangis bombay.

Chen: Ayo Lu ge, kita pergi. #pura-pura denger.

Chanyeol: Chenie~

Chen: #gandeng tangan Luhan. Apan sih, aku gak kenal.

Chanyeo: Chenie~ Jangan tinggalin aku lha~

Chen: Kalo aku gak ada kan kamu bisa sama BELAHAN JIWAMU itu.

Luhan: Mulai deh acara lovey dovey. Paling aku bakal di kacangin, mending pergi aja. My Baozy~ I'm Coming #ngeloyor pergi

Chanyeol: Ooh, ada yang cemburu. #senyum Jail.

Chen: A-aku gak cemburu. (bilang kaya gitu tapi pipinya merah #cieee)

Chanyeol: Halah~ bilang aja iya.

Chen: Gak

Chanyeol: Iya

Chen: gak

Chanyeol: iya

Chen: enggak

Chanyeol: engaak.

Chen: Iya #ups

Chanyeol: Tu kan ngaku. Tenang, Kai itu memang belahan jiwaku. Tapi kamu adalah seutuhnya jiwaku. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. Mungkin tubuhku hidup tapi jiwaku mati tanpamu, karena kaulah seutuhnya jiwaku.

Chen: #blush. Terus kenapa Kai belahan jiwamu?

Chanyeol: Karena Kai yang mempertemukan aku dengan malaikatku, sehingga aku memberikannya separuh jiwaku sebagai bayarannya.

Chen: Katanya aku seluruh jiwamu. Gimana seh?

Chany: Dengerin dulu. Aku emang udah kasih ke Kai separuh jiwaku tapi di kembaliin lagi waktu di UKS.

Chen: -_- batin Chen'Ngomong opo?'

Kairu: Abaikan pasangan aneh itu. pertanyaan selanjutnya. Bukan pertanyaan sih, cuma mau menjelaskan tentang 'luhan itu siapa pasti abang nya sehun'. Itu-

Luhan: Gue? Abangnya maknae evil itu? OMG Helloo~ #mendadak lebay.

Sehun: Gue? Adeknya rusa mesum itu? OMG Hellooo~ #ngikut lebay

Kairu: Maunya sih kakak adek, tapi berhubung mereka gak mau, y udin.

Kai: Berhubung Ru-chan lagi males, jadi Kai yang bakal bacain pertanyaan selanjutnya. Siapa yang di maksud 'Dia'?

X: Hoho, pada penasaran sama gue y?

Kai: Hey! Kamu itu gak boleh keluar dulu.

X: iya-iya. Sampai ketemu lagi readers tercintrong. Mmuachh #tebar_Kiss

Kai: Huft~ hehe, pertanyaan selanjutnya.

Sehun: 'Ada LuMin ChanChen ga?' Bagaimana menurut anda rusa mesum?

Luhan: My Baozi~

Sehun: Park dobi?

Chanyeol: Chenie~

Sehun: -_- Berhubung ditanya malah pada kaya gitu mending tungguin aja. Mungkin Ru-chan bakal memunculkan 2 pair itu, atau mungkin tidak? Siapa yang tau isi otak author mood-moodan itu. Next.

Kairu: ini pertanyaanya aku gabung. Ada org ketiga kah? Siapa ? Apa orang masalau kai ?

Sehun: Ada. Rahasia. Bukan. Next question.

Kairu: Singkat banget jawabnya. -_-

Sehun: Next next.

Kairu: Iya. Ini pertanyaan dari silent reader. Silent reader tapi review. saya nge-Fans sama anda. makasih udah review.^^

Kai: emangx Dokter Lu itu bukan Luhan ya?

Kairu: dokter Lu itu Luhan, tapi kalau anda perhatikan lagi maka anda akan membaca bagian 'Apa mungkin dia memiliki tujuan lain?' (Chap 2). Itu yang jadi pertanyaan.

Kai: Emang dokter Lu itu siapa?

Kairu: Masih rahasia dong~.

Kairu: Next. Dari Jongin48- pasti jongin cantik banget make baju itu.

Sehun: Iya, dia itu cantik banget. #senyum-senyum sendiri.

Kai: #blush

Kairu: bener, dia itu cantik banget. Tau pp aku di ffn? penampilannya kayak gitu tapi bajunya beda. Okay. Next.

Chen: 'g bisa bayangin jongin dance kai seksi gitu' review dari cute.

Kairu: Sebenernya aku juga gak bisa bayangin.

Chen: Terus kenapa nulis kaya gitu kalo kamunya gak bisa bayangin?

Kairu: Lagi pengen aja.

Chen: #dasar author sarap.

Makasih yang udah mau review. Biar aku jelasin hmm sebenernya ngebocorin sih. Kata 'Lagi' yang orang itu ucapkan bukan berarti Kai itu udah jadi miliknya tapi di rebut Sehun. Bukan. Maksudnya dulu Sehun pernah ngerebut sesuatu dari orang itu(keterangan ini adalah menurut pendapat orang itu secara sepihak).

Jujur cara aku mbales review ini ngambil dari cara author laen. Tapi aku lupa siapa. Boleh gak sih niruin cara bales review? Kalo nggak, ini bakal aku hapus terus aku perbaiki lagi.

Big thanks buat yang udah favorit & follow + review di chap 5 dan sebelum-sebelumnya.

kaihun1404, utsukushii02, , LM90, , cute, Vioolyt, Jongin48, , Guest, kaihun70, SILENT READER, thiefhanie fha, little Dark Wolf 99, novisaputri09, Mizukami Sakura-chan, enchris.727, SJ, k1mut, , Guest1, Guest2, nhaonk, .7, Kamong Jjong, kaysaiko, Guest3, safira, Guest4, ren chan, Guest5, AQuariisBlue, , Nabiila Hendiyan, Guest6.

Maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama ataupun yang belum saya sebutin. Ingat, saya itu masih author baru yang salahnya pasti banyak mengingat saya masih sedikit pengalamannya dalam membuat FF. Jika ada yang berkenan, mohon ingatkan atau beritahu saya jika saya melakukan kesalahan.

Makasih juga buat temenku yang ngasih aku inspirasi 'VITA' my gege tercinta+temen-temen kelasku, meskipun mereka gak sadar telah ngasih aku inspirasi.

(Entah kenapa aku mulai keGRan) Mungkin ada yang bingung aku cewe apa cowo. Kalo cewe kok manggil Chen hyung? kalo cowo kok ada embel-embel chan?

Kata temenku, pas siang aku itu cewe, kalo malem aku itu cowo. Hehe

Jadi terserah readers aja lah.

WARNING: FF INI DAPAT MENYEBABKAN IRITASI MATA KARENA BANYAK TYPO DAN BAHASA YANG ANEH PLUS ALUR CERITA YANG MUMETIN ALIAS GAK JELAS.

Selamat Membaca

Cerita Yang Pendek Adalah Ciri Khasku

Previous Chap

'Dengan tersebarnya video atau foto mereka, aku yakin tidak ada yang akan mengganggu hubungan mereka kelak, kecuali 'dia'.'

Chap 5

Dokter Lu menghela nafas. 'Aku akan berjuang demi permintaanmu.' batin dokter Lu.

Setelah Chanyeol selesai mengirim video, dia bergegas pergi menemui Chen.

"Dokter Lu, aku titip Jonginie ya." ucap Chanyeol sebelum pergi dari UKS.

"Ya. Tenang saja, aku pasti menjaganya." ucap dokter Lu.

Chanyeol Pov

Chenie pasti terkejut melihat video ini. Tapi, apa dia belum selesai latihan? Chenieku sedang berlatih menyanyi untuk mengikuti lomba dan saat ini aku sedang berada di depan ruangan musik, tempatnya berlatih vokal. Apa? Apa yang salah dengan kata 'Chenieku'?

Aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku terlalu takut jika aku menyataan perasaanku hubungan persahabatanku akan hancur dan mungkin dia akan menjauhiku. Kalian tau kn bagaimana Chen selalu memuji Yong Guk?(Chap1) Itu yang membuatku takut untuk mengatakan perasaanku. Aku takut dia akan menolaku. Mungkin kami memang tidak berjodoh. Jika dia mencintai yeoja atau namja lain aku pasti akan melepaskannya, karena bagiku kebahagiaannya lebih penting dari apapun.

Aku memasuki ruangan itu dengan perlahan agar tidak mengganggunya.

_Neol nabakke mollasseodeon igijogin naega yeah… _

_ne maeumdo mollajwodeon musimhan naega i_

_reohke deo dallajyeodaneunge najocha midgiji anha _

_Ne sarangeun ireohke gyesok nal umjikyeo_

Suaranya benar-benar indah. Lagunya juga indah. Perpaduan yang sempurna. Chen menyanyikan lagu ini seolah-olah dia merasakan apa yang lagu itu sampaikan.

_Keegoisanku, yang hanya memperdulikan diri sendiri_

_Kejamnya aku, yang tidak menyadari semua perasaanmu_

_Aku bahkan tidak percaya, bisa menjadi seperti ini_

_Cintamu senantiasa mengubahku_

Aku membayangkan Chen mengucapkan itu padaku, tapi aku tidak ingin kisah cintaku seperti lagu itu. Aku ingin kisahku berakhir bahagia bukan berakhir dengan penyesalan.

_Boiji anheun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda_

_deuliji anhneun neol deureulyeo aesseuda_

PROK PROK PROK

"Suaramu sangat indah, Chen." ucapku sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil tersipu. Dia memang seperti itu jika ada seseorang yang memuji suaranya. Andai saja wajah tersipu hanya untuku, aku pasti sangat bahagia.

"Oh iya! Bagaimana keadaan Jong In?" tanyanya. Dia memang sangat perhatian pada temannya, itu adalah salah satu faktor yang membuat aku suka padanya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia sedang istirahat." jawabku. Entah kenapa, setelah aku mendengar dia bernyanyi suasana hatiku agak memburuk, aku kehilangan mood untuk menunjukan video itu padanya. Mungkin karena makna dari lagu itu.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanyaku.

"Belum, tapi tadi Yong Guk mengajaku makan siang bersama."

Deg

Kau tau Chen? Hatiku terasa sakit saat kau menyebut namanya.

"Kau mau ikut bergabung? Nanti G-" ucapannya aku potong.

"Tidak. Tadi aku sudah makan. Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu, mungkin kamu terlalu fokus pada latihanmu sampai tidak sempat makan." bohongku.

"Aku akan menemani Jong In. Aku sedang malas pelajaran. Bisa kau ijinkan aku pada Lee songsaenim?" tanyaku. Kulihat dia merubah ekspresinya menjadi,

,

sendu? Entahlah.

"Tentu. Sampaikan maafku pada Jong In karena tidak ikut menemaninya." ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecut. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia berekspresi seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Selamat berlatih dan,

,

selamat bersenang-senang." ucapku lalu keluar dari ruang musik.

Chanyeol Pov End

Chen Pov

Kulihat dia telah keluar dari ruangan ini. Sekarang aku sendiri di sini. Pelatih sedang keluar karena ada urusan.

Chanyeol, apakah kau tau? Hati ini terasa tersayat oleh silet sedikit demi sedikit saat kau terlihat menaruh lebih pada Jong In. Aku memang sahabat yang buruk. Seharusnya aku senang karena sahabatku bisa dekat dengan orang yang dia suka, tapi hati ini tidak bisa berbohong. Sakit, sakit sekali rasanya. Aku tidak bisa mendekat atau menjauh darinya, aku selalu berjalan di tempat. Melihat dia tertawa bersama orang lain, membuat hatiku sakit. Aku menginginkan senyumannya hanya untukku. Aku sunggu egois.

Huft~ aku menghela napas.

Lebih baik aku berlatih lagi sambil menunggu Yong guk dan GD.

Chen Pov End.

SKIP

TEET TEET TEET

Bel pertanda jam pelajaran telah selesai sudah berbunyi. Hampir semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas untuk pulang, mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran mereka. Kenapa hampir? karena saat ini Chanyeol berjuang untuk membangunkan putri tidur kita. Dia sudah mencoba berbagai cara tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Akhirnya-

"Aku menyerah." -terdengar kalimat ini darinya.

"Dia seperti mati saja." ucap dokter Lu.

"Dia memang seperti itu." timpal Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana cara dia bangun pagi?" tanya dokter Lu.

"Biasanya eomma Jong In akan memukulnya, tapi aku takut dia akan melakukan hal yang sama saat bangun pagi." jawab Chanyeol.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya dokter Lu lagi.

"Setelah itu dia pasti akan mencari kamar mandi dengan mata tertutup, tapi keadaan kakinya sangat tidak memungkinkan. Bisa-bisa lukanya tambah parah." jawab Chanyeol.

"Mungkin dengan ciuman seperti putri tidur dia akan bangun?" ungkap dokter Lu ngasal.

"Mungkin benar. Kalau begitu siapa yang akan menciumnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau." sebelum dokter Lu menyuruhnya, Chanyeol menolak terlebih dahulu.

"Aku juga tidak mau. Bagaimana kalau Sehun? Mereka kan sudah pernah berciuman." usul dokter Lu.

"Binggo." ucap Chanyeol sambil menjentikan jarinya.

"Aku akan mencarinya, kau di sini menjaga Kai." ucap dokter Lu.

"Araseo."

"Semoga dia belum pulang." doa dokter Lu. Apa ada yang bisa menyadarkan mereka bahwa cara itu sangat menggelikan? Yang benar saja ciuman dapat membuat orang bangun? Tapi ini adalah FF buatan saya, jadi terserah saya. Benar kan? Ada yang mau protes.

~~~~~HUNKAI STORIES~~~~~

"Dimana Sehun? Apa dia sudah pulang?" gumam dokter Lu.

Saat berjalan di samping tangga, dokter Lu melihat bayangan seseorang yang turun dari tangga.

'Dia,,' perasaan dokter Lu menjadi tidak enak setelah melihat 'Dia'. Dengan cepat dokter Lu menaiki tangga tersebut.

'Pintunya terkunci?' tanya dokter Lu pada diri sendiri setelah sampai di depan pintu. Lalu terdengar teriakan dari balik pintu itu.

"APA ADA ORANG DI LUAR?"

'Bukankah ini suara Sehun? Apa jangan-jangan dia terkunci di sana?' batin Dokter Lu.

"Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan di atap?" tanya dokter Lu.

"Dokter Lu? Kaukah itu? Tolong bukakan pintunya."

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu di situ, aku akan mengambil kunci pada penjaga sekolah." ucap dokter Lu sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tentu saja aku akan disini. Aku kan terkunci, mana bisa aku pergi." gerutu Sehun.

Sementara itu di UKS

'Dokter Lu lama sekali.' batin Chanyeol.

'Apa yang sedang di lakukan Chen ya? Apa dia sudah pulang?' lamunnya.

"Hai Park Dobi." sapaan Chen membuyarkan lamunannya.

'Panjang umur' batin Chanyeol.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanyanya.

"Belum. Susah sekali membangunkan putri tidur ini." ucap Chanyeol lesu sambil menunjuk Kai.

"Serahkan padaku." ucap Chen sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara tapi tidak berha-" ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat Chen menyiram Kai dengan segelas air putih yang ada di sampingnya.

"-sil"

"UHUK UHUK." Kai terbatuk karena ada air yang masuk ke dalam hidungnya.

PROK PROK PROK

"Hebat kau Chen." kata Chanyeol dengan wajah terkagum-kagum sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Yak! Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih halus untuk membangunkanku?" marah Kai.

"Salahkan cara tidurmu yang seperti orang mati." jawab Chen.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk membangunkanmu dari tadi tapi tidak berhasil." bela Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Hehe mianhae." ucap Kai sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Chanyeol! Aku sud-" dokter Lu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya setelah melihat Kai sudah bangun.

"Oo kau sudah bangun putri tidur? Padahal aku sudah membawa pangeran." ucap dokter Lu sambil menggeser tubuhnya.

"Untuk apa dokter Lu membawa Sehun?" tanya Chen.

"Untuk membangunkan putri tidur. Kau tau dongeng putri tidur kan?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Tentu. Dia membutuhkan ciuman dari cinta sejatinya kan?" tanya Chen.

"Tepat sekali." jawab Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dongeng itu dengan Sehun?"

"Kita membutuhkan Sehun untuk membangunkan Kai." kali ini dokter Lu.

"Jadi Kalian menyuruh Sehun untuk mencium Jong In?" tanya Chen tidak percaya dengan pemikiran absurd milik mereka.

"Niatnya memang seperti itu, tapi karena Kai sudah bangun, ya sudah~" jawab dokter Lu.

"Su-sudah lah. K-karena A-aku su-sudah bangun, seba-baiknya kita pulang." ucap Kai dengan terbata dan bersemu(?).

"Jonginie, wajahmu merah." ucap Chen dengan wajah polos. Sedangkan Chanyeol menyeringai jail.

"Ooh. Betapa mengesankannya ciuman pertama. Iya kan dokter Lu?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau benar Chanyeol. Aku juga masih mengingat ciuman pertamaku. Rasanya baru tadi aku berciuman dengannya." jawab dokter Lu. Sepertinya mereka berniat menggoda Kai. Chen yang tidak mengetahui apapun hanya bingung. Dia melihat Kai yang wajahnya semakin memerah, lalu Chanyeol dan dokter Lu yang terlihat seperti menahan tawa dan Sehun yang juga memerah. 'Tunggu- kenapa wajah Sehun juga memerah?' batin Chen.

"Sehun, wajahmu juga memerah." ucap Chen sukses membuat Chanyeol dan dokter Lu tertawa.

"HAHAHAHA~"

"Haha~ Sudah, jangan menggoda mereka lagi. Seperti yang di katakan Kai, sebaiknya kita pulang." ucap dokter Lu.

"Chen hyung, boleh aku nebeng?" tanya Kai.

"Jalan pulang kita kan berlawanan Jonginie." jawab Chen.

"Lagi pula, kemana sepeda kesayanganmu?" tanya Chen.

"Sepedaku rusak gara-gara aku menabrak pohon tadi pagi. Aku juga sedang tidak bisa berjalan. Ayolah~" bujuk Kai.

"Ba-" ucapan Chen terputus oleh kalimat Chanyeo.

"Kan ada Sehun. Bukankah jalan pulang kalian searah? Lagi pula Sehun membawa mobil, jadi itu lebih aman di banding bersepeda bersama Chen dan Aku."

"Chanyeol benar. Lebih baik kau bersama Sehun." ucap dokter Lu mengutarakan pendapat.

"Tidak masalah kan, jika princess kita menumpang mobilmu lagi?" tanya dokter Lu pada Sehun.

"Terserah." jawab Sehun cuek, padahal hatinya lagi berbunga-bunga karena bisa pulang bareng sama Kai.

Chen mengerutkan dahinya bingun,'Lagi?' batin Chen

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'lagi'? Apa Jonginie pernah menumpang mobil Sehun?" tany Chen.

"Tadi pagi Sehun yang menolong Kai." jawab dokter Lu.

"Darimana anda tau?" tanya Sehun, perasaan tadi ia tidak bercerita apapun pada dokter Lu.

"Tadi Kai menceritakan semuanya padaku." jawab dokter Lu. Mendengar itu Sehun manggut-manggut dan ber-Oh ria.

"Jonginie, kami pulang dulu y." pamit Chen pada Kai. Rumah Chen dan Chanyeol memang berdekatan sehingga mereka sering berangkat ataupun pulang bersama, kecuali jika ada urusan.

"Ya! Kalian benar-benar meninggalkanku?" tanya Kai.

"Kan sudah ada Sehun. Bye~" jawab Chanyeol.

"Huft," helaan nafas Kai terdengar oleh Sehun.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin pulang denganku, aku bisa pulang sendiri." ucap Sehun terdengar seperti- kecewa?

"Ti-tidak bu-bukan b-begitu." ucap Kai terbata.

"Sehun, tidak usah tersinggung seperti itu. Kau seperti yeoja yang sedang PMS saja." canda dokter Lu.

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" bantah Sehun.

"Ayo Kkamjongie." ajak Sehun pada Kai sambil menarik tangannya. Kai hanya pasrah dan menurut. Pikirannya saat ini adalah mendengar panggilan baru Sehun untuknya 'Kkamjongi?' batin Kai. Oh, sepertinya Sehun lupa kalau kaki Kai masih sakit.

"Aw!" jerit Kai saat di tarik turun dari kasur UKS. Karena kaki Kai masih sakit, dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir mencium lantai UKS. Untung ada Sehun yang menolong Kai. Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun segera memutar tubuhnya saat mendengar jeritan Kai sehingga Kai berakhir di pelukan hangat Sehun. #cieee

"Ma-maaf." ucap Kai sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf. Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Maaf karena aku membuatmu hampir terjatuh." ucap Sehun dengan nada menyesal.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang." ajak Sehun sambil menaruh tangan Kai di pundaknya.

Semua orang telah pergi dari UKS, sekarang hanya tinggal dokter Lu.

"Aku tidak di anggap." ucap dokter Lu sambil pundung di pojokan.

_~~~~~~~~~~HUNKAI STORIES~~~~~~~~~~_

Saat di perjalanan menuju mobil parkiran sekolah, tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai.

"Kita berjalan seperti kura-kura. Lebih baik seperti ini." ucap Sehun sambil menggendong Kai, persis seperti pagi tadi. Kai tidak protes karena mau protes juga percuma, Sehun tidak mungkin mendengarkannya.

'Siapa orang itu?' batin Sehun. Ternyata ucapannya hanya menjadi alibi karena dia merasa di ikuti seseorang sejak keluar dari UKS.

Setelah sampai di mobil, perjalanan pulang mereka di isi dengan kesunyian. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai percakapan.

~~~~~~~~~~HUNKAI~~~~~~~~~~

"Kita sudah sampai." ucap Sehun setelah sampai di depan rumah Kai.

"Dari mana kau tau rumahku?" tanya Kai heran. Seingatnya dia belum pernah memberi tahu rumahnya.

"Aku pernah melihatmu keluar dari rumah itu." jawab Sehun seadanya. Setelah itu Sehun keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Kai. Kai memandang Sehun bingung. Dia di suruh untuk berjalan sendiri? Dengan kaki yang terluka? Oh betapa teganya Sehun itu.

"Ayo turun!" suruh Sehun.

"Kau lupa kalau kakiku masih sakit?" ucap Kai sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kakimu sakit atau kau memang suka aku gendong?" goda Sehun sambil memasang wajah jailnya.

"A-aku-" ucap Kai terbata.

"Lihat! Wajahmu merah." Sehun makin gencar untuk menggoda Kai.

"Ti-tid"

"Lihat! Bahkan sekarang wajahmu seperti kepiting rebus." mendengar ucapan Sehun, Kai tidak menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya.

"Eh-"

Kai terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sehun menggendong Kai. 'Dasar plin-plan.' batin Kai. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Sehun menekan bel.

TING TONG

Tidak ada jawaban. Sehun kembali menekan bel.

TING TONG TING TONG

Tapi tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Sehun mungkin orang tuaku sedang pergi." ucap Kai.

"Turunkan aku agar aku bisa mengambil kunci cadangan." lanjut Kai. Setelah Sehun menurunkannya, Kai berjalan menuju pot kecil dengan bunga Daisy yang tertanam di dalamnya. Sehun menyerit bingung, bukankah Kai bilang ingin mengambil kunci cadangan? Pertanyaan Sehun terjawab saat ia melihat Kai mengambil kunci dari bawah pot tersebut.

Kai berjalan menuju pintu, sedangkan Sehun memperhatikan bunga daisy.

"Indah bukan?" tanya Kai pada Sehun.

"Ya. Sederhana namun Indah." jawab Sehun.

"Kau tau arti bunga Daisy?" tanya Kai lagi yang di jawab gelengan dari Sehun.

"Eommaku bilang, aku seperti bunga Daisy yang memiliki arti Kepolosan, kemurnian, kesucian, kesetiaan, kelembutan, kesederhanaan. Arti yang indah untuk bunga yang indah." jelas Kai dengan senyum yang tidak lelah-lelahnya ia perlihatkan.

'Kau lebih indah Kkamjongie.' batin Sehun.

"Kau tau banyak bunga?" tanya Sehun. Dia mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak terlalu banyak." ucap Kai.

"Apa kau tau bunga apa yang melambangkanku?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Mm mungkin bunga Cattleya cocok untuk melambangkanmu." jawab Kai.

"Memangnya apa artinya?" tanya Sehun.

"Bunga Cattleya memiliki arti pesona dewasa dan ketenangan." jawab Kai.

"Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa bunga Cattleya seperti aku?" tanya Sehun yang penasaran dengan pendapat Kai tentang dirinya.

"Kau memiliki pesona dewasa yang terlihat jelas di mata semua orang. Meskipun kau tidak bermaksud untuk mengeluarkan pesonamu, tapi pesona dewasamu itu selalu terlihat. Berbanding terbalik dengan umurmu yang bahkan lebih muda dariku. Aku iri denganmu." jelas Kai panjang lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ketenangan?"

"Dari wajah dan sikapmu terlihat jelas bahwa ketenangan yang kau miliki tidak mudah di usik. Ketenanganmu benar-benar luar biasa. Dalam situasi apapun kau bisa tenang. Tidak sepertiku yang mudah panik, Huft." jawab Kai.

"Oh iya! Ada satu lagi bunga yang mewakili dirimu." kata Kai.

"Bunga apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Mawar Biru. Mawar ini melambangkan 'Misteri'. Bunga ini sepertimu yang memiliki misteri di dalamnya. Tidak banyak yang tau tentang kehidupanmu karena ketenangan yang kau miliki. Selain itu poker facemu yang membuat orang lain sulit untuk menebakmu. Entah itu kepribadian ataupun perasaanmu, keduanya sulit untuk di ketahui orang lain." jawab Kai panjang lebar.

"Ah~ kakiku sakit kalau berdiri terus." keluh Kai.

"Ayo masuk! Aku ingin membalas budi atas perbuatan baikmu." ajak Kai.

"Sudah sepatutnya kau merasa berhutang budi padaku." jawab Sehun.

"Ish! Kau ini. Sekali menyebalkan tetap menyebalkan." meskipun berucap seperti itu Kai tetap menerima bantuan Sehun untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Kai setelah berada di ruang tamu.

"Apapun itu asal tidak beracun." jawab Sehun.

"Yak! Mana mungkin aku memberi orang minuman beracun." ucap Kai sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kai berjalan ke arah dapur dengan bantuan dinding rumahnya untuk berjalan.

"Ini." ucap Kai sambil memberikan sekotak susu Vanilla pada Sehun.

"Susu?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku bisa saja membuatkanmu minuman yang lain, tapi tanpa gula. Kau mau?" tanya Kai.

"Lagi pula aku tidak bisa membawanya ke sini dengan kondisi kakiku yang seperti ini."

"Apa kau selalu minum susu seperti ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya. Aku selalu minum susu saat sarapan." jawab Kai.

"Huh! Seperti anak kecil saja." ejek Sehun.

"Eommaku yang menyuruhku. Lagi pula aku yakin itu untuk kebaikanku dan juga merupakan bentuk kasih sayang eomma padaku." bela Kai.

"Kasih sayang ya?" beo Sehun.

"Aku jadi ingat dengan guru privatku dulu." ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi sendu.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan guru privatmu?" tanya Kai.

"Dulu aku memiliki guru privat. Dia membantuku melewati masa sulit saat kedua orang tuaku sibuk membangun bisnis mereka. Ada satu ucapannya yang membekas di ingatanku. 'Setiap orang memberikan kasih sayang mereka dengan cara yang berbeda.' ucapannya itu aku jadikan sebagai patokanku dalam berpikir bahwa orang tuaku sibuk berbisnis demi masa depanku, meskipun dengan begitu mereka tidak memiliki waktu untuk bermain denganku. Dia adalah figur seorang kakak yang baik. Tapi dia menghilang saat kelulusan SD." jawab Sehun.

"Apa kau sudah mencarinya?" tanya Kai.

"Sudah, tapi aku tidak menemukannya." jawab Sehun. Setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti keduanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Sehun, kau tau?" ucap Kai memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau kan belum memberitahuku." ucap Sehun.

"Sehun! Aku serius!" bentak Kai.

"Aku juga." ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sedangkan Kai yang mendengar ucapan Sehun memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain, menggembungkan pipinya dan juga mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya dia sedang ngambek. Melihat itu sebenarnya Sehun ingin menggoda Kai, tapi di urungkannya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Apa yang mau kau ucapkan?" tanya Sehun. Mendengar Sehun meminta maaf padanya Kai segera melihat Sehun dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya kau itu tidak se-menyebalkan yang aku bayangkan. Hanya saja kau memang kadang sangat menyebalkan." Kai menjeda kalimatnya.

"Kau sebenarnya orang yang baik dan mudah bergaul dengan orang, tapi kenapa kau mengasingkan diri?" tanya Kai.

"Aku tidak mau berteman dengan orang lain jika mereka hanya melihat status orang tuaku. Dulu aku memiliki seorang teman, tapi ternyata dia hanya memanfaatkanku agar orang tuanya bisa menjalin kerja sama dengan orang tuaku. Aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti terulang lagi. Lebih baik aku tidak memiliki teman." jawab Sehun panjang lebar.

"Kita itu makhluk sosial yang membutuhkan orang lain. Tidak semua orang seperti temanmu itu. Aku akan membuktikannya padamu." ucap Kai.

"Bagaimana caramu membuktikannya?" tanya sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berteman?" usul Kai.

"Berteman denganmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Yah~ itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan. Jika tidak mau ya sudah." jawab Kai.

"Sepertinya tidak buruk."

"Jadi sekarang kita teman?" tanya Kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Teman" jawab Sehun sambil menerima uluran tangan Kai.

"Oh! Jonginie sedang ada tamu." ucap Do yang baru datang.

"Iya eomma. Perkenalkan dia Sehun teman baru Jong In." jawab Kai sambil merangkul pundak Sehun.

"Anyeonghaseo, Sehun imnida." ucap Sehun memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

"Anyeonghaseo, aku eommanya Jonginie." balas Do.

"Kebetulan di sini ada Sehun, bisa ahjiuma minta tolong padamu?" tanya Do pada Sehun.

"Tentu." jawab Sehun.

"Kau mau kan menemani Jonginie untuk beberapa hari ke depan di rumah ini? Ahjiuma dan ahjusshi sedang ada urusan di luar kota untuk beberapa hari." ucap Do.

"Baiklah." jawab Sehun dengan singkat.

"Apa? Eomma dan appa akan pergi? Aku ikut~" ucap Kai.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau harus sekolah lagi pula ada Sehun di sini. Eomma pulang hanya ingin mengambil baju."

"Huft~ araseo." jawab Kai lesu.

~~~~~~~HUNKAI STORIES~~~~~~

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang ada di rumah Chen. Dia biasa bermalam di rumah Chen begitu juga sebaliknya. Setelah mereka sampai rumah Chanyeol berencana memberi tahu Chen tentang Video Hunkai Kiss. Sehingga berakhirlah Chanyeol di kamar Chen.

"Sebenarnya apa yang menarik?" tanya Chen soalnya tadi Chanyeol bilang memiliki sesuatu yang menarik.

"Cepat sini. Akan aku tunjukan Video yang menarik." jawab Chanyeol sambil menepuk kasur di sampingnya mengisaratkan Chen untuk duduk.

"Itu bukan Film Blue kan?" tanya Chen curiga.

"Tentu bukan. Ini jauh lebih menarik dari film blue." jawab Chanyeol.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Chen mendudukan dirinya di samping Chanyeol. Dan di putarlah Video itu. Sedetik kemudian mata Chen membulat.

"AAAPAAAAAA IINIIIIII?!" teriak Chen.

~~~~~HUNKAI STORIES~~~~~

"Eomma pergi dulu. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Ada makanan di kulkas jika kalian lapar, hanya tinggal di hangatkan saja. Eomma pergi dulu." ucap Do pada Kai dan Sehun.

"Baik eomma. Jaga diri eomma dan appa baik-baik." ucap Kai masih dalam keadaan duduk.

Setelah itu Do pergi menuju stasiun kereta api bawah tanah. Benarkah?

"Kenapa kau duduk saja saat eommamu pergi?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat eomma khawatir. Eomma mungkin akan membatalkan acaranya jika tahu kalau aku sakit." jawab Kai.

"Kau anak yang pengertian." puji Sehun.

"Siapa dulu~ Kim Jong In." sombong Kai sambil terkikik geli.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu ini." ucap Kai sambil menunjuk ruangan yang di maksud.

"Untuk masalah baju, kau bisa memakai bajuku. Tapi kau harus membantuku untuk sampai di kamarku yang berada lantai dua." lanjut Kai.

"Baiklah."

"Tidak usah sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri." ucap Kai.

"Aku sudah punya baju ganti untuk malam ini. Aku akan mandi dulu." ucap Sehun.

"Memangnya baju dari mana?" tanya Kai.

"Kebetulan di bagasiku ada baju." jawab Sehun.

"Untuk apa kau membawa baju?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Saat aku sedang malas untuk pulang aku akan pergi berjalan-jalan, tapi aku tidak suka jika harus memakai seragam. Makanya aku membawa baju." jawab Sehun.

"Ooh."

Setelah itu Sehun mengambil bajunya yang berada di bagasi lalu bergegas mandi. Sedangkan Kai kembali tidur. Padahal tadi pagi waktunya di habiskan dengan tidur dan sekarang dia tidur lagi. Benar-benar tukang tidur.

~~~~~~~~~HUNKAI STORIES~~~~~~~~~

"Aku pulang." ucap dokter Lu saat dirinya telah sampai di apartemennya. Dokter Lu tinggal berdua di apartemen itu. Saat melewati ruang tamu, dokter Lu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya dokter Lu pada seseorang yang sedang berada di depan TV.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawabnya ketus.

"Huft~Oh ya, aku menemukan kotak ini di depan pintu. Sepertinya untukmu." ucap dokter Lu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Jika kau mau kau bisa memilikinya, jika tidak kau bisa membuangnya." ucap orang itu.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikannya? Dia mencintaimu."

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya." ucap orang itu dengan cepat lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Aku harap kau bisa menerima cintanya sebelum kau menyesal,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

sepertiku." ucap dokter Lu dengan ekspresi sedih.

~~~~~~~~~~HUNKAI STORIES~~~~~~~~~~

Saat Do hampir memasuki taksinya, dia melihat Suho yang sedang turun dari taxi lain. Do menengok ke rumahnya "Huft~ untung sudah di tutup." ucap Do sambil menghela napas. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Do melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Suho, suaminya.

"Kau mau kemana istriku?" tanya Suho heran karena melihat istrinya membawa koper.

"Kita akan mengunjungi Jaejoong hyung." jawab Do.

"Kenapa mendadak?" tanya Suho.

"Sudahlah. Ayo cepat sebelum mereka melihat kita." ajak Do sambil menggandeng tangan Suho menuju taxi.

"'Mereka'? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Suho setelah masuk ke dalam taxi.

"Jonginie dan Sehun." jawab Do.

"Sehun?" beo Suho yang di jawab anggukan oleh Do. Setelah itu tidak ada yang membuka suara selama perjalanan. Suho terlalu lelah karena baru saja pulang tapi harus 'diculik' istrinya, sedangkan Do sedang membayangkan apa yang akan di bicarakannya dengan Jaejoong hyung. Dasar uke tukang gosip.

Jadi Do membohongi Kai dan Sehun?

Tapi untuk apa Do berbohong?

TBC

Yeay, Chap 5 udah selesai. Identitas 'Dia' masih di rahasiakan untuk Chap ini.

Aku udah mencoba biar hasilnya gak terlalu buruk, tapi hasilnya kayak gini. Maklum, otak author lagi agak konslet(bukannya emang selalu konslet) jadi hasilnya kaya gini. Aku ngerasa Chap 5 ini ancur banget, tapi berhubung udah terlanjur jadi ya aku post. Sayang kalo aku buang. jadi saya minta maaaaaaaaff bangetz kalo chap 5 gaje+pendek.

Aku mau minta maaf kalau balasan reviewku kepanjangan.

Makasih udak mau baca.

RnR?


End file.
